Only In Tree Hill
by l-a-c-18
Summary: BL Four years ago the gang of THHS promised to come back home. Many lives have changed. Movie offers, clothing stores, and teaching are to name a few. Will they survive this reunion? Or will high school drama once again rear its ugly head? 3 parter
1. Chapter 1

_This is something I was asked to write to help save our beloved Brucas. It's supposed to be a one shot, but it turned out to be really long so I decided to post it as a three part story.lol I hope you enjoy and everyone should do whatever they can to help save OUR couple. Go to s a v e b r u c a s . c o m for details. Just take out the spaces. Anyways on with the story. Flashbacks are in italics.  
_

_**Only In Tree Hill**_

_**Part I**_

Lucas quickly stepped in front of the elevator and pressed the button to go up. He anxiously pressed the same button over and over again as if it would somehow make the elevator come to him sooner. He'd just had a really great meeting with his publisher and couldn't wait to share what they'd discussed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about the offer yet and really needed help deciding what was the best choice of action. Only one persons opinion mattered to him. Only _she_ could help him decide what to do.

He quickly stepped into the elevator once the elegant shiny doors opened in front of him. He quickly pressed the button for the sixteenth floor, the one that would lead him to his illustrious penthouse. The one he shared with the love of his life. As he waited for the elevator to take him to his destination he prayed she'd be home. He wasn't sure how long he could hold this in. Never in a million years had he thought this offer would come. Not for a guy who had basically grown up with nothing, but an ability to play a game he loved. One he could no longer play if he wanted to live a full and healthy life. Writing had always been enjoyable to him, but it was always second choice to basketball.

The ding of the doors opening brought Lucas out of his thoughts as he made his way to the penthouse. He threw his keys in the dish on the cherry wood table by the door. They hit the other set of keys that always accompanied his.

She was home.

_Good._

"Hey Babe."said Lucas as he walked through the living room taking in the beautiful brunette sitting in front of the computer.

"Boyfriend, hi."smiled Brooke as she quickly hit the conformation button before turning to look at him."You're back sooner than I expected. Did everything go okay? She isn't riding you again about your second book, is she?"she asked with a frown. Things with Lucas and his publisher had been a bit tense lately. She wanted Lucas to come up with concepts and ideas for his second book, one she was sure was going to be a best seller a his first one was, but right now Lucas had nothing. She knew this was hard on him, but it didn't worry Brooke one bit. She knew everything would come to Lucas when it was meant to. It always had before.

Lucas shook his head and smiled."No, for once I didn't get chewed out."he let out a chuckle before continuing."She actually had some really good news for me. Care to hear what it is?"questioned Lucas breezily.

"You know I do Gorgeous, but after your news I have some of my own to share."she beamed. It was about that time and she just hoped that he'd be as thrilled about this as she was. It was after all his idea all those years ago.

"Sounds good."he let out as he made his way across the room to her. He smiled when Brooke leaned forward and puckered her lips signaling she wanted a kiss from him. Lucas was happy to oblige. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon her strawberry flavored lips. Once he pulled away he leaned back onto the couch and took in all her beauty. It still sometimes amazed him that they were together. That they were living together and were happier than they'd ever been before. There were times when he thought this wasn't even an option. Times when they couldn't have been further away from each other...

_Lucas placed both his hands in his pockets as he walked along side Brooke up the path toward Rachel's house. Things with them weren't exactly crystal clear and it was the end of their date and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He stood awkwardly at the entrance and waited for her to say something, anything that would give him piece of mind._

_Brooke clasped her hands in front of her and gave Lucas a tight smile. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. Say something that wasn't true. Something that would cut all her ties with Lucas once and for all. But here she was about to do just that._

_Why?_

_Because this was what Peyton said she needed. And no matter what she said her best friends happiness still mattered to her. The boy in front of her still mattered to her. It was clear that he and Peyton belonged together so she was going to do the noble thing and finally step aside for good. The triangle from hell would officially be over."Lucas don't hate me okay, but I think that this was a mistake."she murmured looking down at her hands._

_Lucas took a deep breath. He hadn't been expecting to hear Brooke say that but a piece of him was relieved. Tonight had been great being with her and not having any of the fighting or snide comments, but at the same time it had been really awkward. He'd spent the past few weeks trying to get over her and get used to life without her in it and right now he was at a point where he was okay that they were no longer together. The last thing he wanted was to fall back into a relationship with her to once again have her decide she didn't want to be with him. There wasn't any way he could take that all over again. It would be too hard. Now here she was giving him a way out of that heartache and as much as he loved being with her he was going to take it."So do I."he let out with a nod._

_Brooke let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She thanked whoever it was up there that Lucas wasn't going to make this any harder on her than it already was. With a nod of her own she spoke."You do."it was more of a statement than a question, but she knew Lucas would feel the need to explain._

_"I...I...I missed you so much when you broke up with me Brooke."he explained as he shook his head. He couldn't miss the smile that appeared on her face at his comment."I mean I spent everyday hoping that maybe we'd get back together...but."he continued looking down not sure he could look in her eyes at this point."Listening to Whitey describe his life with Camila I just realized..."he trailed off with a slight shrug. He couldn't bring himself to say the rest. It was too hard when not long ago he wanted to love her like that._

_"That he wasn't describing us."chimed in Brooke deciding she should help Lucas see that she understood what he was getting at. _

_Lucas finally looked up to her and gave her a sad smile as he nodded in agreement with what she'd just said. Saying all this was so hard for him, but it was something that had to be done. It wasn't right that they always ended up hurting each other._

_Brooke took a deep breath and gave Lucas as big a smile as she could muster up."Do you think that even exists any more?"she asked in hopes that he'd give her the answer she longed to hear. One that might give her hope._

_"What?"asked Lucas wanting her to elaborate so he'd be able to give her as best an answer as he had._

_"A love so strong that no person can come between it."she explained. In all honesty with everything she had gone through she didn't believe a love like that really existed, but maybe it was just her. Maybe Lucas could help her see that maybe just maybe with the right person it could exist._

_With a light chuckle and a shrug Lucas spoke."I sure hope so."he said in all honesty. The way Whitey talked about his love for Camila, it seemed so powerful. It was something that he longed to have someday._

_Brooke smiled and nodded at his words."Yeah."she shrugged."I guess we'll just have to wait and see."she let out hopeful. And she meant that in a way she was sure Lucas wouldn't catch. Maybe with time and maturity they would find out that it actually was possibly to feel that strongly about another person._

_Lucas once again nodded not sure what else he should do. It was true. All they could do was wait and see if true love would in fact find them._

_Looking around Brooke decided to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while now."So where does this leave us?"she was unsure of the answer and not sure she wanted an actual answer. Defining her relationship with Lucas was always a hard and tricky task._

_With his eyes narrowed playfully Lucas asked."Friends?"as he held out his hand for her to shake. It seemed a little awkward to be wanting to shake her hand after everything they had been through, but with them no longer together what else was there?_

_Brooke gave him a wide and playful smile. Lucas held out his hand for her. After everything they had done, a hand shake seemed somewhat awkward. But maybe handshakes were what friends did. She herself never did them, but then again she and Lucas were never conventional. In fact the last time they decided to be friends they ended up falling in love with each other. That was something she couldn't let happen again though. So she held out her hand and took his in hers and shook it."Friends." she repeated with a smile before she felt Lucas pull her to him. His hand found their familiar place on the back of her head, his way of always pulling her that much closer to him. _

_She felt him smile into her hair which caused a warm sensation to coarse through her bringing out a smile of her own. Brooke found herself holding on to Lucas' waist a little longer than she should have once they pulled apart. It was something that happened involuntarily. A habit that she would have to break. Not that she'd be hugging Lucas anymore._

_He walked away from her after the hug. He had to. If not then he might just cave and take back all that he said. When he turned around one last time he watched as she gave him a friendly wave. That was it. _

_They were officially over._

That same night he went to see Peyton and she let him know that she was in love with him. It wasn't long after that they they became a couple and being with Brooke was what he felt was no longer an option. Thinking back to that time and and all the other times he and Brooke fought being together saddened him. He had no idea why they let their stupidity get in their way of their happiness.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Lucas appeared deep in thought and not at all in any rush to tell her his news."Well what's this news of yours?"she asked impatiently. The look on Lucas' face when he walked in was one of excitement and that had her curious as to what his publisher had to say. Seeing Lucas happy always brought a smile to her face.

Lucas once again smiled at her enthusiasm. There was no need to dwell on the past. It was exactly that. _The past_. He was with Brooke now and there was no way he was going to let her slip away again.

The fact that she was so interested in what was going on with him let him know that she was the one for him. This was a huge deal for him and he couldn't wait to share it with her. She'd be just as excited about this as he was."Well, when I walked into Lindsey's office I was fully prepared for her to jump down my throat, but instead she asked me what I thought about turning An Unkindness Of Ravens into a movie."he all about shouted the news to her.

Brooke's eyes widened."What?"she asked in excitement.

_A movie?_

"Yeah. Apparently some big shot movie producer wants to turn it into a movie. Can you believe it? Someone wants to turn my..._my_ book into a movie. How freaking unbelievable is that?"beamed Lucas as he began to pace excitedly in front of Brooke.

"Lucas that is amazing."smiled Brooke as she got up from her chair and went to give her boyfriend a hug. After a few second she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes."I am so proud of you Luke. I can't believe this. What did you tell her?"asked Brooke as she grabbed a hold of Lucas' hand and pulled him over to sit with her on the love seat.

"I told her I had to think about it first. I want to do this B, but I don't know if I should. I don't want the book to lose any of its essence. I don't want Hollywood to spin us all into something we're not. That tends to happen with things like this. I feel to strongly about everyone to have it all ruined by a director trying to make a quick buck."he finished shaking his head. That was what was eating him up inside. Having your book turned into a movie was a huge accomplishment, but he was willing to live without it if it meant compromising himself and everyone involved in the book. It was his life and the people he loved lives and he felt very protective about that. He'd even refused to make the changes his publisher asked him to make. It would make the book more interesting he was told, but the answer was always_ no_. He was not willing to change anything for the sole purpose of making money. In the end everyone decided the book was golden as is and it was soon published after.

Brooke slowly nodded in understanding."I know what you mean and if these are your concerns then tell them about them. Don't keep quiet. This is your book baby, you have the say in what gets filmed. If you don't like it then say you don't. If you don't want to do this then don't. Do what makes you happy. Whatever you decide I'm with you one hundred percent and that you can count on."she smiled at him.

Sighing Lucas pulled Brooke into his lap and wrapped his arms around her."Thanks babe. You always know what to say to make me feel better."he said as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her to him tighter. Having Brooke in his arms always made everything better.

Brooke shrugged."That's a perk you get when being with me."she smiled intently.

Lucas let out a small laugh."Don't I know it."he rested his head on her shoulder.

Brooke slowly turned her body to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and captured Lucas' lips in a searing kiss. It was times like this that she loved the most about their life together. Just sitting down together talking about what was going on in each others lives. She loved feeling a part of something special. Lucas always made her feel important and she loved him for that.

Lucas parted his lips as he felt Brooke deepening the kiss. This girl in his arms meant everything to him. To this day he couldn't believe he'd gotten through his life for even a second without her by his side. Those were the times he liked to pretend didn't exist. Times when their stupidity got the best of them.

He let out a content sigh as Brooke pulled away to catch her breath. With her forehead against his he smiled at her."So what was your news?"he asked once he remembered she had something to tell him as well.

Brooke beamed as she too remembered what she had to tell him."Okay."she said as she pulled away and clasped her hands together."You know what next Thursday is right?"she questioned already knowing the answer.

He would have no clue.

Lucas' heart began to beat rapidly. She always asked that question when there was something of major importance going on. He tried to think of what next Thursday could be, but for the life of him he was coming up empty."Um...you know I love you right?"he asked innocently adding a kiss for good measure."I'm gonna try the honesty card you love so much and say I really don't know what Thursday is, but whatever anniversary it is of ours I will make it even more special since I forgot."he finished timidly. He was so screwed it wasn't even funny. There was no way that Brooke would take that answer without chewing him out first. Then when that was over and done with she'd take his promise to make it special and make sure he followed through.

He knew her so well.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. Of course he would assume it was an anniversary of theirs."I'm gonna let this side for the time being and assume that you are going go research all of our firsts together so that when an actual anniversary of our does come up you will know."she let out only half serious. Lucas was such a guy sometimes.

Lucas looked at her with narrowed brows."Well if that isn't it then what is it?"he asked now a little curious himself. Maybe it had something to do with her boutique.

"I swear sometimes I think I'm dating the Tim."she giggled referring to their one time clueless friend."Four years ago next Thursday we all became adults and graduated."she smiled at the memory of that wonderful day.

It was Lucas' turn to roll his eyes."I'm pretty sure we were all adults before that."he laughed heartedly.

Brooke shook her head adamantly."No, we might have all acted like adults, but that day made it official. For some more than others."she smirked remembering what she and Chase shared that night. That was a pretty special night for the both of them. She shook her head of all thoughts of her ex boyfriend. She was with Lucas now and he was the only one that mattered. It was just a shame they hadn't ended their high school careers together.

Lucas thought about questioning what she meant by her comment, but decided it was probably best to leave things alone seeing how he was pretty sure he knew what she was getting at."So I take it you want to go back to Tree Hill."he concluded remembering the pact they made years ago.

Brooke nodded."That I do. I think it will be fun to see everyone again. I mean when was the last time we saw Haley and Nathan? Not to mention Mouth and everyone else."she smiled.

"Do you honestly think anyone is going to come back just because we said so four years ago?"he questioned seriously. He really didn't think anyone would show. It would go down as one of those things people say but never actually follow through with.

"Actually I do. I mean if I'm here thinking about it why wouldn't everyone else?"She couldn't be the only one that kept this in mind.

"Maybe because your the crazy one in our group of misfits."laughed Lucas. He himself had forgotten about the reunion so what were the odds that he was the only one?

"I am not crazy. You better take that back Lucas Scott."said Brooke sternly as she got her pinchers ready.

Lucas let out a laugh as he grabbed a hold of both her hands in order to keep her away from him."Okay, I'm sorry. You're not crazy. I'm just not sure about this."he finished releasing her once he was sure she wasn't going to hurt him.

Brooke placed her hands at her side."I doubt I'm the only one that remembered. And I really wanna go. I mean even if no one shows we'll still have fun. We can go visit your mom and Lily and Naley and James."she grinned. Just the thought of going home made her a bit home sick. If all she got to see was them then it would be just fine with her.

"Brooke..."started Lucas. He actually didn't mind going back to Tree Hill. He just wasn't sure everyone felt the same and this seemed important to Brooke and the last thing he wanted was for her to get her hopes up that everyone would come only to be disappointed if no one showed. He was sure that they'd get Nathan and Haley to go though.

"No, it really doesn't matter if you want to go or not. You're going and that's all to it." she let out pointedly."Besides I just bought us non refundable tickets."she added.

Lucas shook his head."You're unbelievable Brooke. You're lucky I love you so much."he chuckled as he pulled her to him once again.

"No, you've got that all wrong. You're the one lucky I love you."she smiled as she rested her head on Lucas' chest.

"That I am."let out Lucas seriously."That I am."he repeated.

Brooke sat there in Lucas' lap for a while just taking in the feel of Lucas' arms around her. It was something she caught herself doing a lot. It was as if she wanted to remember every single feeling in case this was the last time."Luke?"she asked when the silence became too much. She continued off his grunt."So who do you think will play me in the movie?"she asked with a laugh.

* * *

Brooke stepped out of the airport and took a deep breath. After everything she'd been through being back here after these past couple of years seemed somewhat overwhelming. She hadn't been in Tree Hill since... 

_"Nathan."cried out Brooke as she ran into the emergency room. Getting the call saying Haley had been in a car accident had been heart wrenching. The whole flight had been spent crying and wondering if her friend was going to make. Those were the worst few hours of her life._

_Nathan quickly looked up once he heard his name. He made his way to Brooke and pulled her into a hug."I'm so glad you're here."he let out heavily._

_Brooke nodded."Please tell me she's gonna be okay?"pleaded Brooke, who had already started crying after promising herself she wasn't going to._

_Nathan nodded and smiled."She's gonna be fine. I just talked to the doctor and he said all she has are a few cracked ribs and a broken arm. She's gonna need a lot of help around the house for a while and I'll do anything I have to to make things easier on her. I'm just glad she's okay."let out Nathan relieved._

_"Me too. I'm gonna stay here as long as I'm needed. If help is what Haley needs then help is what she's gonna get from me. I'm not gonna leave until I know she's completely healed."pledged Brooke._

_Nathan let out a light sigh."You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I wasn't sure how much help I was gonna be. Haley will be so happy you're home."it was true. Haley had repeatedly told him how much she missed Brooke now that she'd moved to California. Those two girls had grown so close it was unbelievable when he thought back to Junior year. Brooke and Haley's friendship was unconventional, but it worked for them and no one was going to tell them otherwise._

_"You'll do fine. I just can't leave knowing she's hurt. Is she allowed visitors?"asked Brooke quickly. She'd been dying to see Haley and until she saw her for herself she wouldn't believe anything anyone said about her friend._

_"Yeah, I told her you were coming and she keeps asking for you. They moved her to the second floor, room 238. I'll take you before I go call and check on James."offered Nathan as he gently placed a hand on Brooke's back and led to an elevator._

_The ride and walk to Haley's room had felt like hours. Brooke waited as Nathan knocked on the door before opening it and letting out."Guess whose here."in a sing song voice. He seemed more than relieved that his wife was going to be okay. She hurriedly walked through the open door and took her place by her friends side."Are you really gonna be okay?"she asked as she leaned in to pull the blonde in her arms, careful not to hurt her._

_Haley wrapped her good arm around Brooke and smiled. It had been a while since she'd seen her and it felt good having her back home."I'm gonna be fine so don't start getting any ideas on making a sequel with my husband."joked Haley with an even bigger grin than before._

_"Haley."said Brooke with a sigh._

_"I'm kidding Brooke. I'm glad you're back."she finished bringing Brooke in for another hug._

_"I'm glad to be back."replied Brooke as she held her friend._

That had been nearly two years ago. She hadn't been back since and it wasn't that she didn't want to it was simply because her life and Lucas' had been too busy in California. She'd finally opened up a clothing boutique, called B. Davis. Business was really good right now which meant no real free time to visit Tree Hill or anywhere else for that matter.

Then there was Lucas and with his publisher on his ass constantly about his second book and the promoting of his first, he didn't have any time either. Both their lives were hectic. It was a good day if they got to spend their lunch hour together. But as luck would have it things started calming down right around the time for their reunion. She was finally back and this time it was for a happy occasion.

"Brooke?"called Lucas, but was met with silence."Brooke."he repeated a little louder, this time knocking her out of her daze.

"What?"asked Brooke as she cleared her head.

"Where were you? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now."laughed Lucas as he pulled Brooke to him by her tiny waist.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the last time I was here."she let out as she rested her head against his chest as they waited for a cab.

"Haley's accident."finished Lucas solemnly. He hated thinking about that time. He'd been so scared when Nathan called him and told him Haley had been in a car accident. His heart about stopped as he rushed to the hospital. Once he and Nathan were both told she'd be fine he'd been relieved beyond words. After seeing her and making sure for himself that she was really okay he volunteered to pick James up from the sitter and take him back to his apartment until things calmed down. He was the god father after all.

Now as much as he hated thinking about Haley in that accident he couldn't help but be a little happy that the horrible accident brought Brooke back into his life, where she'd stayed till this day. She'd come the second she heard about it just like he knew she would. That was Brooke Davis for you, dropping anything and everything for a friend in need. He couldn't help but remember the first time he saw her two years ago...

_Lucas tried rocking his two year old godson to sleep, but to no avail. All James wanted to do was cry, cry, and cry some more. Lucas didn't know what to do and he was going crazy. He thought about calling Nathan or Haley, but felt that was probably not the best idea since she was in the hospital so instead he decided to suck it up and take James' crying until the poor guy decided to stop on his own._

_The crying had been so loud. He hadn't even heard anyone knocking on the door until he heard a familiar laugh coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and glared at her playfully causing her to stifle her laugh."Just exactly what is it you find funny about this Pretty Girl?"yelled Lucas over the loud crying. His old nickname for her just rolled off his tongue._

_Brooke walked over to him and took James from him."Watching you try to play daddy and fail miserably is what is funny."said Brooke with another fit of laughter as she began to bounce the baby up and down on her knee as she patted his back gently. His crying slowly eased up until it stopped completely leaving Brooke smiling knowingly at Lucas._

_Lucas looked at Brooke in disbelief."How in the he..."he paused as he remembered the baby was in the room."Heck did you do that Brooke? I've been trying to get him to stop for a long time now and he just wouldn't."explained Lucas as he shook his head._

_Brooke shrugged as if it was nothing."I guess I just have the magic touch."she smiled. It made her happy inside that she was able to get little James to quiet down. Truth be told she hadn't really kept up with her godmother duties as well as she would have liked, but it was never to late to change._

_Lucas couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips."I always thought so."he smirked as he caught sight of the light blush that crept across Brooke's cheeks at his comment. This was so weird. It had been about two years since he'd last seen Brooke and here he was talking to her and feeling comfortable as if no time had passed at all. He loved that about them. They were always able to feel comfortable around each other._

_Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas' comment."You know I have a really good come back for that, but since there is a child in our presence I'll refrain myself, unlike some people."she spoke pointedly._

_"Hey, I was just agreeing with you."explained Lucas innocently."So not that I'm complaining or anything, especially since you got James to stop crying, but what are you doing here?"_

_"I was with Haley and she asked me to come and check on you guys, you know make sure James was still alive and well."laughed Brooke. Haley hadn't said exactly that, but she might as well have._

_Lucas shook his head feigning hurt."I can't believe the little faith Haley has in me."joked Lucas."I was doing okay, right?"he asked her hopefully._

_"Um... sure. He's alive. I'd say that was a definite plus."she giggled as she looked down at a now sleeping James."Where can I put him down?"she whispered as to not wake the boy in her arms._

_"My bedroom."let out Lucas as he got up and showed her the way. _

_Once James was successfully down and asleep they both left the room leaving the door open a crack."You don't know how happy I am that you stopped by Brooke. I mean I seriously thought he was never gonna stop crying."said Lucas honestly as he threw himself down on the couch. Only one afternoon with James and already he was out of it._

_"Well I'm happy to have helped."smiled Brooke as she sat herself down on the couch._

_Lucas turned to her and smiled."I'm really glad you're here Brooke. Its been way too long."_

_Brooke nodded shyly."I agree. Too long."_

"Yeah, Haley's accident. I was so scared for her then. I was freaking out not knowing what was going on."let out Brooke honestly."I want to go see her now. I don't want to wait until tonight."stated Brooke firmly.

Lucas was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard her voice. He caught the tail end of her sentence."We talked to her earlier Brooke. You know she and Nathan are busy today, but they said they'd meet us at the Rivercourt as soon as they could."assured Lucas.

"I know."pouted Brooke."Just thinking about the last time I was here made me miss her even more. We're horrible for not visiting sooner Lucas. I know we've both been super busy, but they're family and we need to make time."finished Brooke firmly.

Lucas nodded."I agree. We can't change the past babe, but we can make sure we visit more now."he watched Brooke nod in agreement."If we do that you do know what that means right?"he questioned.

"What?"asked Brooke not sure what he was getting at. She didn't care about what she had to do as long as it ensured she'd be around more often.

"We're gonna have to tell Haley and Nathan we're together. It's been a year now and I think it's been kept a secret for long enough. I mean I understand your reasoning before, but not anymore. Things with me and Peyton have been over for almost four years. I doubt she'd have a problem with us being together now. We don't even talk to her so I don't see the big deal."he finished. He hated keeping the fact that he was with Brooke a secret. Everyone believed that he'd only moved out to California at the request of his publisher, but that wasn't the whole truth. It was because he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her everyday. He'd also thrown in that someone should be in California with Brooke to keep an eye on her for good measure. According to Haley and everyone besides his mother they were still just friends.

It was like he said. He understood Brooke's reasoning in the beginning. If everyone knew it would only cause drama to come out of the woodworks. She just wanted them to be able to be happy without any outside influences. That and she also didn't want to hurt Peyton where ever she was. She knew first hand how hard news like this was and she wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even the very person who cause her to feel that very way.

Brooke took a deep breath."You know I love you right?"she asked. It was something they always said to each other when they were about to say something the other wasn't gonna like all that much."Because I do, but you have no clue what goes on in a girls head. We don't just forget these things."she watched as Lucas was about to object, but she quickly stopped him."I do agree with you though. People should know we're together...just not right now."she eased out slowly.

"Brooke."cut in Lucas annoyed. He loved this girl more than he thought possible, but she frustrated the hell out of him.

"Just hear me out Luke."pleaded Brooke."This day is about all of us getting together after all these years. Peyton might be here and we don't need this day over shadowed by the news of us being together again. Peyton will feel left out and trust me, I know how that feels. It's not a feeling you want to have."she explained."Once this is all over we'll tell everyone. I promise. I just want to make this trip as pleasant as possible for everyone."she let out with a small smile.

Lucas shook his head and smiled."What am I gonna do with you?"he asked as he pulled her to him once again.

"You're gonna love me forever. That's what."said Brooke as she leaned on her tip toes and placed a small kiss on Lucas' lips.

Lucas pulled her further into him."I couldn't stop even if I tried."

* * *

"We're here."said Lucas as the cab pulled out in front of the cafe. 

Brooke let out a content sigh as she looked out at her high school hangout. High school was only four years ago, but with everything that had happened to her since then made it seem as if it was longer than just four years."I missed this place."whispered Brooke to herself before taking Lucas' hand and getting out of the cab.

The last time she was here was months after Haley's accident. She said she was gonna stay and help out and that was exactly what she'd done. In doing so that meant spending a lot of time with Lucas. Something she was happy to do. She and Lucas had been just friends then, though she knew in her heart that friends was the last thing she wanted to be with him. She just wasn't ready to admit it to anyone...

_Lucas pushed Brooke into the cafe against her will. He had to laugh at the fight she was putting up. This girl was definitely stronger than she looked, but then again there was a lot of things about Brooke that you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at her. Her amazing heart and loyalty to friends were just to name a few."No, Brooke come on. You said you could make the fluffiest pancakes known to man and now you have to prove it."laughed Lucas as he still pushed forward.You can't make a statement like that and not expect to have to back it up."_

_Brooke stopped her struggle in order to turn and give him an evil glare."I said I could, but that didn't mean I wanted to. I'm hungry Luke. I just want to eat."she pleaded which just fell upon deaf ears._

_Lucas shook his head."No can do Pretty girl. This is something I have to see."he smiled._

_Brooke rolled her eyes."You're such an ass Broody."she let out seriously._

_Lucas let out another laugh."Don't be mad Brooke."he egged on._

_Karen watched from her place in the doorway behind the counter. Those two had been spending awfully a lot of time together. It was like old times again with them it seemed. She loved the way her son smiled when Brooke entered a room. Or the way his eyes would twinkle when she told him a joke. It was the same with Brooke. Brooke would get this look of aww when Lucas would tell her a story. She always seemed so interested in what he was saying. The look in her eyes was of pure happiness. Her laughter was so hearty when Lucas would playfully tickle her or say something she thought was funny._

_Those were things that only happened when they were in each others presence. It was a shame that those two didn't see what was going on with each other when it was so obvious to everyone else around."What is going on here?"she asked as she came out of admiring the two._

_Lucas smiled at his mom."Hey ma. Can we use your kitchen here for a little while?"he asked still watching Brooke pout._

_"I'm sorry what was that?"asked Karen confused._

_"Don't listen to him Karen. Just say no and we'll be on our way."let out Brooke as she looped her arm with Lucas' and tried with all her might to push him toward the door._

_Lucas pulled away from Brooke and wrapped his arms around her fully in order to try and stop her movements._

_Karen just thought it was an excuse for him to hold her close without being too obvious. Though these kids didn't see that everything they did now a days was being obvious."What's going on?"she tried again._

_"We were at my apartment hanging out and somehow we started talking about pancakes and Brooke said she could make the fluffiest pancakes ever and I want her to prove it. Which as you can tell she doesn't want to do."said Lucas with a laugh as Brooke continued to fight him._

_Karen nodded as if she understood the kids in front of her. Twenty years old and yet they were still acting like the teenagers she'd had to put up with not that long ago."Okay, I get it now, but son why couldn't she do it at your house?"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes."Have you seen his apartment?"asked Brooke."There is never any real food in that house unless I buy it for him. I swear the only thing he makes sure to keep fully stocked is beer and he's not even old enough to drink it."tattled Brooke."How he buys it is beyond me."she added._

_Karen nodded at the young girl."Maybe it's with the fake ID you got for him in high school."smiled Karen knowingly which caused Brooke to look down."That's right. I know all about that Brooke. Sometimes I can't believe how much of a handful you used to be."she added playfully._

_"Ha ha."laughed Lucas as Brooke's little plan to get him in trouble backfired._

_"I'm not done with you yet."scolded Karen."You're an adult now and you need to start acting like one."exclaimed Karen sternly."Eating the right foods is very important Lucas. Beer is not. Do you understand?"she questioned and off his nod she turned to Brooke."Now since you and Lucas are spending so much time together lately I am putting you in charge of making sure his fridge is well stocked."she told the younger brunette. She smiled as Brooke too nodded her approval."Now as for this pancake business. You both can used the over that Pete isn't using because just as my son I want to see this pancake of yours Brooke."smiled Karen._

_Lucas let out a laugh as Brooke groaned."You heard her Pretty Girl. Lets go."he smiled as he pulled her toward the cafe's kitchen._

That afternoon ended with Brooke making the flattest not too great tasting pancakes that both he and Karen ate anyways as to not hurt the girls feelings, but also because there were so many. The girl could not cook to save her life, but her determination more than made up for it. Brooke refused to stop until she had the perfect one.

It never came though.

It was as if everywhere she and Lucas went it brought back a memory of them. Tree Hill had been a major part of their life.

"What is it B?"asked Lucas as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Broke shrugged."Just thinking is all."she said as she looked down at their intertwined hands and quickly looked around."Do you think anyone else might already be here?"she questioned trying to pull away from Lucas' grasp.

"Uh uh, don't you dare."let out Lucas as he pulled Brooke to him fully and started planting butterfly kisses all over her face and neck.

"Lucas."laughed Brooke as she struggled to get out of his embrace."Come on, you agreed."she said sternly swatting Lucas away.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her."It's not like my mom doesn't know about us." exclaimed Lucas.

"I don't care. The last thing we need is for someone to find out accidentally."she enforced sternly.

"Fine, but first..."he trailed off as he leaned in and captured Brooke's lips in a slow kiss in hopes of changing her mind.

Brooke stopped fighting him and wrapped her arms around his neck."Why is it I always give in to you?"smiled Brooke once they broke apart.

"Because you love me."he said before pulling her to him once again. This time protesting didn't even occur to Brooke.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I was just curious as to if you two were gonna come in any time soon."smiled Karen as she held open the cafe door.

Brooke quickly pulled away from Lucas."Hey Karen."she grinned as she walked over to Karen and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you sweetie."let out Karen as she held out an arm to pull Lucas into their hug. Lucas smiled as went to her."I've missed you both so much."she said with a sigh.

"We missed you too mom."smiled Lucas as the three of them pulled apart and he ushered them inside.

"We sure did."agreed Brooke."We've already said we were going to make it a point to come down and visit more often."added Brooke.

Karen nodded at the brunettes news."I'd like that very much. That way Lily and I wouldn't have to always go to you."she smiled.

Brook lit up at the mention of Lucas' sister. Those two had gotten awfully close as the years passed."Is Lily here by any chance?"she asked as she began to look around.

"She sure is."said Karen as she pointed to the counter where a little girl sat eating an ice cream sundae.

"Great!"shouted Brooke."I brought her another B. Davis original."exclaimed Brooke with a smile. She loved making clothes for Lily that no one else had. She wanted Lily to feel special. And what better way to feel special was having something that no other kid could possibly have.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his girlfriend."Normal people buy kids toys, but no Brooke brings Lily an expensive one of a kind outfit."laughed Lucas as he pulled his girlfriend to him and placed a small kiss on her head.

"I know, isn't it great?"exclaimed Brooke."She is the most stylish four year old out there. How cool is that?"she asked seriously.

"Lily loves the clothes Brooke."smiled Karen as she ushered them into the cafe. Brooke went straight to the little girl in question.

Lucas watched as Brooke hugged his little sister and gave her her gift. He loved how well she fit into his family. Brooke Davis _was_ his family now.

Karen watched the two brunettes talking and laughing. Brooke was so great with Lily."She's amazing huh?"asked Karen as she took in the look on Lucas' face as he watched them as well.

Lucas nodded."Yeah. I love her so much mom."he confided honestly.

Karen nodded at her oldest child."I know you do son and I'm pretty sure she knows it too."she smiled."I'm glad you both came down to visit."she added.

"Yeah, Brooke wouldn't take no for an answer so here we are."laughed Lucas.

"Good for her. I missed you, we missed you."she said sadly. Normal conversations like this with her son were becoming few and far between.

Lucas looked down ashamed."I know and I'm sorry, but like Brooke said we're gonna come and visit more often. I promise mom."he said as he pulled his mother into a hug.

"Aww how cute is this Lilly?"asked Brooke as she walked over to them hand in hand with Lucas' little sister.

"Lucas isn't cute. He's my brother."let out Lily as she made a disgusted face. Which caused all the grown ups to laugh.

"Thanks."said Lucas as he picked up his sister and started tickling her.

Fits of little giggles filled the cafe as Lucas continued to tickle the little girl as a punishment. Once he stopped he pulled her in for a hug."You been taking care of mom like I asked?"he questioned the girl who just nodded in return."Good."said Lucas as he placed her down on a chair at the counter."So what are you guys gonna do today?"he asked his mother as Brooke took her place beside him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well Lily here, has a play date that she's already late for and I'm working all day."said Karen as she caught sight of the time."If you'll excuse me I'm gonna make sure Ms. Carrie has all her things."said Karen speaking of her part time nanny. She by no means was pawning her daughter off on someone she just needed a little help from time to time. After talking briefly with the older lady she returned."Say goodbye to Lucas and Brooke sweetie."smiled Karen."You'll see them later."she added when the smile on her daughter faltered.

"You promise?"she questioned looking at Lucas and Brooke.

"She sure does."assured Brooke as she went to give the little girl a hug."Bye baby girl. See you later."

Lucas went to hug his sister as well."Have fun Lily."he added while she was already jumping out of her seat in excitement for her playdate."Bye."was all she yelled as she exited the cafe.

"She is too cute."smiled Brooke as she held onto Lucas' side tighter.

"She asks about you both all the time."offered up Karen once her daughter was out of sight."So what are your plans for today?"she asked curiously.

"We're just gonna hang out for now."said Lucas as he and Brooke took a seat at the counter when his mother made her way behind it."Then later we're hopefully gonna meet up with everyone."

"Everyone?"questioned Karen.

"Yeah, we sorta all made a pact to come back after four years and tonight at midnight is when that's supposed to happen."said Brooke with a grin as she looked at Lucas.

"Well that sounds interesting. Are you sure everyone is coming?"

Lucas shook his head."No, actually all we know for sure is that Nathan and Haley will be here. We talked to them earlier."

"Well I hope more turn up. You all should come have dinner here tomorrow. I'll close the cafe early."offered Karen happy to help out in any way she could.

"That sounds good."said Brooke with a nod."There is just one thing you should know Karen."added Brooke with a tight smile. This was gonna sound ridiculous. She was sure that's what Karen was gonna think.

"What is it?"asked Karen. This seemed serious.

Brooke swallowed as she looked at Lucas who only shrugged in return."Well it's like we said, we aren't sure who is coming, but Peyton might be here and we aren't sure how well she'll take the news of me and Lucas being together again. And since tonight isn't about me and Lucas we decided to keep the fact that we're together a secret, right Luke?"

"You decided."was all he said.

Brooke shot him and evil look."We decided."she corrected.

Karen nodded not sure what else to do."So what is it you want from me?"she was confused but this was their life and she wasn't going to question it.

"Just to not say anything to anyone about us being together. That's all. It's not a big deal at all really."she finished with a smile.

Karen looked at the petite brunette."Umm... okay. I guess I can do that, though I really don't understand."finished Karen.

"She just doesn't want anyone to be upset tonight mom. We'll tell everybody afterward. We just want tonight to be drama free."added Lucas feeling like he should help his girlfriend explain.

"I see."nodded Karen."Well my lips are sealed. I just want you two to have fun tonight."

"We will."smiled Brooke as she placed her hand in Lucas', which he squeezed in reassurance.

"Well then okay."piped up Karen."Are either of you hungry?"

"Oh I am."exclaimed Brooke shooting her hand up in the air."I'm starving"she groaned aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is something I was asked to write to help save our beloved Brucas. It's supposed to be a oneshot, but it turned out to be really long so I decided to post it as a three part story.lol I hope you enjoy and everyone should do whatever they can to help save OUR couple. Go to s a v e b r u c a s . c o m for details. Just take out the spaces. Anyways on with the story._

_**Only In Tree Hill**_

_**Part II**_

Lucas parked the car his mother let them borrow while they were in town and got out before walking around to the other side and opening Brooke's door. He held out his hand and helped her out of the car. He couldn't help but place a small kiss on her lips. He could already tell that pretending to be just friends with her was gonna be hard.

Brooke allowed Lucas to kiss her. It was still early. No one would be here yet. They'd have to cool it soon though, whether Lucas liked it or not. She took his hand in hers once they pulled apart and walked toward the picnic table that sat near the water. This place was so beautiful at night when it was all lit up. This place like all the other places they'd visited today held special memories for them. The last time they been here Lucas told her how he felt. The Rivercourt was where they decided that maybe there was a chance for more than just a friendship with them...

_Brooke walked off the court and set the ball down on the picnic table as she hurriedly pulled her hair into a messy bun. Her face was flushed and she was hot and sweaty. She was trying to catch her breath as Lucas began to chuckle from behind her causing her to quickly turn around and glare at him."What is so funny?"she huffed impatiently._

_Lucas continued to laugh."You. You can't seriously be that tired. We've only been at this for 45 minutes."he let out as he made his way to her._

_"Yeah, well 45 minutes is too long for a girl who doesn't know what the hell she's doing."informed Brooke pointedly."I mean don't you have a heart condition or something? Isn't this against the rules?"she added with seriousness._

_Lucas rolled his eyes at her attempt to get out of this by bringing up his HCM."I can mess around like this. It's exercise. I just can't play competitively as a career. This is nothing."he added to further piss her off._

_"Speak for yourself Broody. I call this hard work. Why I agreed to play is beyond me."spoke Brooke as she took a seat on the table and took a sip from her water bottle._

_Lucas walked over and sat next to her."I will say you did a lot better than I thought you would."smiled Lucas as he turned to her."And once I make the move to California we can do this more often and then maybe you'll get better than me."he let out, voice dripping with sarcasm._

_Brooke rolled her eyes at his attempt to make her feel better."Whatever. I suck and I know it. There is no getting better for me and we will definitely not keep doing this once you move."she said with a half smile._

_Lucas looked at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked all sweaty with her cheeks pink from her exertion and strands of hair matted to her face. There was something about Brooke that no matter what was going on she would still look stunning. This just proved it._

_Brooke's brow narrowed as she caught Lucas staring at her."What is it?"she questioned."Do I have something on my face?"she asked swatting at her face._

_Lucas chuckled at her and removed her hand from her face and held it in his."There's nothing on your face Brooke."_

_"Then what is it?"she asked curiously as a sinking feeling pulled at her lower belly._

_"You're beautiful."he let out as he used his free had to caress her flushed cheek, not bothering to worry about the consequences of his actions. It was what he was thinking and he wanted her to know it. He'd been keeping thoughts like this from her for too long now. No matter what the out come he had to let her know how he felt._

_"Lucas..."started Brooke with a sideways look, but was instantly cut off by Lucas' lips crashing down onto hers. It took her a second to realize what was going on. Lucas was kissing her and she was letting him. She was even enjoying it. With that thought she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Tongues fought for control as the kiss escalated._

_It wasn't long after their heated kiss that the realization of what was happing reached her brain. Once it hit her she quickly pulled away and stared into Lucas' eyes."What the hell was that?"she asked angrily. She was angry that he had just ruined their friendship with a single kiss. She was furious that she enjoyed the kiss as much as she did._

_Lucas looked away at the tone in her voice. Maybe kissing her had been a mistake, but he could have sworn that she felt the same."I'm sorry Brooke. I just..."_

_"Damn straight you should be sorry."she cut him off shouting."Do you know what you've done?"she asked sadly, knowing they could no longer go on as they were._

_Lucas took a deep breath and decided to go for it."I did what we've both been wanting to do for a while now and you can't say that's a lie because the way you kissed me back just now proves it."he affirmed._

_Brooke shook her head."You just caught me off guard."she denied. It was true though. She'd wanted to kiss Lucas for some time now, but was never gonna act on it._

_"Don't lie Brooke."demanded Lucas."After everything we've been through the least we can do is be honest with each other."he spoke steadily not wanting to show how scared he actually was._

_"I'm not lying Lucas. I'm not sure what you think is going on, but you're wrong."she said evenly more so to try and convince herself than him._

_"I want to be with you Brooke."he continued."These past few months you've been here I've realized that I can't live without you. I don't want to."he said shaking his head._

_"Luke."started Brooke but stopped when her voice faltered."You can't do this to me, not again."she continued when she calmed herself slightly._

_"I can't not do this."said Lucas as he pulled her hands into his."Having you back has made me happier than I've been in a long time. Somehow I'd forgotten how important you are to me. I'd forgotten how good you make me feel. I don't want that to happen again Brooke. I love you and I want you to know it. I want you to say you love me too. I want us to try again. I need us to be us again."he pleaded as he brought her hands to his lips where he gently kissed them._

_Brooke sat there speechless. There was no way this was happening to her again. She'd already come to terms with the fact that Lucas and her were meant to be just friends. And now here he was telling her he loved her. It didn't make any sense. She loved him, that she was sure of. But love never seemed to be enough for them. Why should it be this time?_

_"Please say something."pleaded Lucas as his heart pounded so loud he was sure she could hear it._

_"What do you want me to say? I love you? Okay, I love you Lucas. I'm not even sure I ever stopped, but that doesn't mean anything. I can love you forever but that won't make our relationship work. It never did in the past. So why would it now?"she let out sadly._

_Lucas shook his head adamantly."No what ruined us is your insecurities and my stupid actions that made your insecurities rightfully so. But there is no need to be insecure anymore Brooke. I don't want to sound insensitive but Peyton is no longer an issue here. I don't want her. I don't love her. I love you. I want to love you for the rest of my life."he spoke confidently._

_His words brought tears to her eyes. She could no longer keep her feelings bottled up inside her. She wanted all the same things, but her curse was being able to look at the big picture and they were never enough for each other. She shook her head as she reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could. She needed to be close to him. She needed all these doubts in her head to disappear, but that wasn't gonna happen with a simple hug. Tears began to stream down her face as her body racked with sobs. This was all too much._

_"Shh."Lucas tried to assure as he stroked her hair."Don't cry Pretty Girl. Please don't cry. This wasn't what I wanted. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you again."he voiced sadly._

_Brooke slowly pulled away from him and tried unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears."I...I..."she took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves."I love you too Lucas."she said through tears."I just know that's never been enough in the past. Nothing has changed and I can't go through the pain of having to give you up again Lucas."she let out as another fit of of tears poured out._

_Lucas shook his head."You won't have to do that again Brooke. I promise. This is it. No more games. It's gonna be you and me forever."he tried to persuade._

_Brooke too found herself shaking her head."I want to believe you Luke, but you've said all of this before and then you went out with my best friend. I watched as you held her after making love to her."she shook her head furiously trying to get that image out of her head."I can't do it. I won't."she wiped at her tears once again._

_Lucas looked down at her words. He didn't have an excuse for what he'd done in the past. The only thing he could say in his defense was that he was a dumb kid that didn't know what he wanted. He'd been confused when Brooke pushed him toward Peyton. _

_This couldn't be it. His being with Peyton couldn't be the deal breaker. She wasn't a part of this. He watched as Brooke looked away. He had to think of something to say, anything that would get her to see things from another point of view."I'm sorry you had to see that Brooke. I'm so sorry, but you made love to other guys too. Peyton told me about graduation night. You and Chase."he knew he probably shouldn't have brought it up, but right now he'd do and say just about anything to get Brooke to give him one last chance._

_Brooke looked at him unsure if he was being serious."You can't possibly think that's the same thing. Chase wasn't your best friend. God Lucas."she shook with anger at him for trying to compare the two._

_Lucas let out a heavy sigh."I know and I'm not saying that it's the same. I'm just saying that you were with other guys too, guys who you were in love with. Did being with them make you feel any different about me and what we had? Because being with Peyton didn't make me fall the least bit out of love with you. If anything she helped me realize it was you all along. I'm not sure if you can ever forgive me for my actions in high school, but I think you know now that I'm not that same kid that didn't know what he wanted. I know and it's you."he stated firmly as he looked into her eyes._

_"I'm not sure I can give you what you want Lucas. I know I was the one that broke up with you and pushed you toward Peyton, but it still hurts."she took a deep breath."The thing is you are so important to me now. I can't lose your friendship. I'd be lost without you. When you told me you were moving to California I couldn't have been happier. Somehow you've become this major part of my life. You already know that I love you Luke. I just don't know what to do."she cried._

_"I'm sorry. The last thing I want is to pressure you. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I just...I'm not talking about now, but is there a chance for us Brooke? Could you ever forgive me?"he asked as his heart began to pound even faster than before. His whole future was riding on her answer._

_Brooke sat quietly as she thought about this. She needed to find the right words to say this. She took a deep breath and reached for his hand."I don't know Lucas. I do know that you mean everything to me and the fact that I love you so much it hurts has got to mean something right? I know I'm not ready for anything right now, but maybe if we take things slow I might be."she let with a small shrug and a tentative smile._

_Lucas let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Her words gave him hope that what they had and could have again wasn't lost. Brooke said she needed time and time was what he was gonna give her."Anything you need Brooke. I'm just glad you're not against giving us another chance."_

_Brooke nodded hesitantly."Lucas I just need us to be friends right. That's as much as I can handle right now."she let out quietly before allowing him to pull her into a hug._

Thinking back to that night was a bit overwhelming. Things could have turned out so differently for them had she decided Lucas wasn't worth the heartache. Everything that had gone on since that night had been far from heartache. Lucas did what she asked. He backed off a little and continued to be her friend. It had been hard at times though, knowing how the other truly felt. There were times when they both wanted to say screw it and give in to temptation, but in the end they were wise enough to know that falling into bed together would only cause problems if they both weren't ready.

Lucas had been a real sweet heart during the time Brooke needed to think things through. He never pushed her for things she wasn't ready for. Instead he would find little ways to show her that he cared. He'd let her call or come over at three in the morning when she was frustrated about her sketches to vent to him. A pot of coffee would be put on and they'd talk for hours, well she'd talk for hours and he'd listen intently. There were times when she could have sworn she bored him and he wasn't paying attention to her, but then he'd recite everything she'd just said. Other times she'd come home after a lousy day at the office she hated working at and find Lucas in her apartment cooking her an amazing meal. They'd have a little wine with dinner and just talk. She loved talking to Lucas. Lucas even sat with Brooke when she cried herself to sleep after finally having enough and quitting her job. Her boss was a bitch and she couldn't see the woman letting her work her way up. So she quit. Lucas held her as she cried, whispered soothing words of encouragement and asked her what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

_What did she want?_

She wanted to open up a clothing store that sold only her designs. She wanted to work hard and be successful in her own right. Lucas held her hand and told her to go for her dreams. He believed in her and knew with no doubt she would get it done. Brooke decided he was right and went for what she wanted. Lucas never left her side while she fought to make her dream come true. He helped her every step of the way. Even when it seemed impossible. He never let her give up.

They'd become each others best friends and that was okay with them. That friendship lasted close to a year before she felt ready to finally take the plunge and cross over from being friends to getting back together. To say both were happy with the development would be a huge understatement. Brooke was glad to feel over everything enough to be with Lucas again and Lucas was happy to have Brooke trust him enough to give him another chance...

_"I can't do it Luke. I just can't."shouted Brooke franticly as she let herself into Lucas' apartment."I don't know what I'm supposed to do."she added as she paced around his living room._

_Lucas looked up from his computer and turned to face her."What's wrong B?"he questioned interested. He knew his friend was going through hell with trying to get her store up and running. He wanted to tell her to calm down and slow down, but he knew it would only fall on deaf ears._

_"Your question should be what is right? That list would be the shorter one."she balked._

_"Brooke."Lucas started._

_"No, I'm serious Broody. How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to open up the store in the next seven days when the manufacturers are threatening to go on strike? Strike? I thought that stuff like that only happened in the movies. Who the hell heard of going on strike in real life?"she fumed._

_Lucas could only look on and shake his head."I'll make a few calls and see what is going on with that Brooke."offered Lucas. He'd say and do just about anything to lighten her load. She was taking on so much he was beginning to worry about her._

_"I'd appreciate any help you can give me, but even if these people don't strike the building is crap Luke. We just closed escrow and the owners happened to forget to mention all the tucked away problems with the building. I was told today by an inspector that we're not up to code. I asked him to dumb it down for me and he let me know in no uncertain terms that until we fix the faulty roof and rewire the entire store we are not allowed to open up."she finished looking defeated._

_Lucas went to her and pulled her into his arms. He hated how broken she looked."I'm so sorry babe, but don't let this get you down. If that's what needs to be done then we'll do it."assured Lucas as he stroked her back soothingly._

_Brooke pulled away from him at his words and scoffed."It's not that simple Luke. I looked into everything today and to get this work done it's gonna take an exorbitant amount of money. Not to mention time. Both of which I don't have."snapped Brooke. She was feeling so overwhelmed and frustrated it was was a mystery she hadn't had a breakdown."The bank is not gonna lend me any more money and we're scheduled to open up in a week. A week Luke."she raved."What am I gonna do?"she asked as she wiped at an angry tear._

_Lucas pulled her back to him by the hand."You can do this Brooke. I know you can. Just..."he paused trying to think of what to say."Just push back the opening date."he offered. With more time they for sure could get everything worked out._

_Brooke shook her head."I can't."she sighed heavily."I have buyers who are interested in putting my clothes in their stores flying in on opening day. I can't ask them to reschedule. How would that make me look? I don't want to be seen as irresponsible."she shook her head as more tears began to fall. Nothing was going the way it should."I don't know why I listened to you in the first place. I should have known that I couldn't do this. It was ridiculous to think otherwise."she placed her head in her hands and cried._

_Lucas hated when she talked like this. When she put herself down. He walked over to her and pulled her hands away from her face."You listened to me because deep down inside you know that I'm right. You can do this Brooke. Sure you hit a snag, but the Brooke Davis I know and love would not let this get her down. In a weeks time your store will be opened. I know it."smiled Lucas confidently as ideas began to form in his head._

_"I wish I could believe that, but Lucas..."_

_Lucas shook his head."No, I don't want to hear anymore about this. You need to forget about all this tonight. You're so stressed and it's not healthy. You need to relax and have a good nights sleep. You're in no state to drive. You're gonna stay here. It's not up for debate Pretty Girl."He added sternly when he watched her about to object."I'm gonna draw you a bath and fix the guest bedroom for you."he watched her shoulders slump and he wrapped his arms around her."We'll fix this Brooke. I promise."he whispered into her ear. He sighed in relief as he felt her nod into his chest. It was the first sign of hope he'd gotten from her yet._

_After Lucas fixed her a warm bath and turned down the bed for her he sat at his desk and pulled out his phone. There was so much that needed to be done and not a lot of time. He was gonna keep his promise to her even if it killed him. _

_The next morning she'd awoken hours late. The alarm clock on the side table had been unplugged. She was gonna kill Lucas. But she hadn't had the chance. Lucas was already gone. He left her a note apologizing for unplugging the alarm, but said she needed her rest. After putting on a far too big pair of Lucas' sweats and t shirt she grabbed her keys and headed to her apartment. There was a ton of work to do and thanks to Lucas she was behind._

_After a shower and a change of clothes Brooke made her way to her store. She was more than a little confused when she saw all the people walking around in her store."Excuse me."She shouted trying to get someones attention."What is going on here?"she asked as she pulled a heavy set man to her who happened to be passing._

_He shrugged."I don't know ma'am. I'm just doing my job."he let out before walking away._

_Brooke was left even more confused than before. What the hell was going on?_

_Lucas watched her from the back room with a smile. He'd just gotten off the phone and couldn't wait to share the news with her. He slowly made his way to her."You look a bit confused."he chuckled._

_Hearing Lucas' familiar voice Brooke quickly spun around to face him."Do you know what is going on here? Are they tearing this place down because it's not up to code?"she asked afraid of the answer._

_Lucas couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head."No, they're not tearing this place down. They're fixing it. The crew over there."He pointed to men carrying material."Are the roofers. They guarantee the roof will be finished in four days. And those guys over there."he pointed to another set of workers."Are electricians. They informed me that the inspector was exaggerating when he told you how bad the wiring was. All they have to do is put in a whole new set of breakers and fix a few wires in the fixtures and you are good. That should take no time at all."smiled Lucas."That leaves us with three days and if we both work day and night I am sure we can have this place up and running on opening day."he said confidently._

_Brooke looked on still confused as she took in what he said."What are you talking about Lucas? How did you get all these people here?"_

_"I called them Brooke."he laughed. It wasn't like they just appeared out of thin air."They tend to show up when they get paid."_

_"That's just it Luke. I don't have the money to pay them. They have to go."she let out nervously. Her dream was within reach again and she hated having to push it away. _

_Lucas shook his head."That's already been taken care of. Just let them do their job."he explained a little nervous himself. He knew the question that followed would need to be answered and he was pretty sure Brooke wouldn't like it._

_"Already taken care of? By who? Who paid these people?"she asked with a sideways look._

_After hesitating for a few moments Lucas finally spoke."I did."he swallowed preparing for her reaction._

_Brooke's eyes grew wide."What? You paid for all this?"she asked holding out her hands and motioning to everything. She shook her head and looked him straight in the eyes."I can't let you do this Luke. Please ask them to leave."she said sadly. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, because she was. What Lucas had done for her was amazing. But it was too much. She'd looked into everything yesterday so she knew how much this was costing him and she couldn't allow it to continue. No matter how much she wanted this._

_"I can't do that Brooke. These guys have already started their work. They've been paid in full. There is no way they can stop now. It's done."he said firmly. He knew it was gonna take a lot to get Brooke to let him help her like this, but he was willing to do anything to make her okay with this._

_"This is too much Lucas. I can't let you pay all that money. It isn't right. You should have talked to me before you did anything."she exclaimed with a raised voice. This should have been her decision._

_"If I would have told you what I had planned would you have let me?"he questioned. He watched Brooke shake her head no."That's why I went behind your back. I know you Brooke and you'd rather fail than take help from a friend. It shouldn't be like that. I love you and I just wanna help. It's okay to take help from a friend Brooke."informed Lucas evenly._

_Brooke let out a small sigh."It's too much money Luke."she whispered. How could she let him do this?_

_"I have money Brooke, lots of it. That's what happens when you're on the best seller's list."he smiled as he tried to crack a joke. He got serious before he continued."What good is having money in the bank if you can't help the people you love?"he asked intently as he grabbed a hold of her hands and held them in his own. He looked into her eyes willing her to accept his help._

_Brooke took a deep breath before nodding."Okay."she gave him a small smile."Thank you Luke."she whispered as she pulled him into a hug."I promise I'm gonna pay you back every cent, with interest."_

_Lucas held her to him tight. He thanked the heavens above for her agreeing to let him help."Any time Pretty Girl, any time."he let out with a smile._

_Brooke pulled away slightly leaving her hands to rest on shoulders. "I don't know what I'd do without you."she let out sadly as she looked into his eyes. Every fiber of her being was telling her to kiss him. She wanted to do just that so bad, but she willed herself to fight it._

_Lucas nodded not breaking eye contact with her."I feel the same way about you Brooke."he spoke softly before realizing that he left out one major detail."I almost forgot. I made a few phone calls and had all your materials shipped to another manufacturing company. I threw a few extra bucks at them and they promised to have everything ready and shipped before you open. It's happening Brooke. You're gonna open on time."he beamed delighted._

_It took Brooke a minute to process what Lucas just said. Everything was actually okay. Lucas managed to fix everything that was wrong and he made it seem effortless. He did it without trying to take credit for it. The guy standing in front of her was amazing. He was a dream come true. He was everything she hoped for and everything she wanted."It's because of you."she spoke softly before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and full of feeling. Brooke wanted Lucas to know everything she felt for him in that one kiss. She was pretty sure he got the message. _

True to Lucas' words, the store, B. Davis opened on time and it was all thanks to him. Lucas in one day made it possible for her to have all her dreams come true. She had her store and she now had her guy. After that day in the store they said goodbye to being just friends and hello to being together. After everything that Lucas had done for her throughout the year she could no longer deny her feelings for him nor did she want to. It was too painful pretending to only want to be his friend. She loved him and he loved her. It was that simple. Some may call her crazy for trying again with Lucas after everything, but the way she saw it there had to be a reason they kept coming back to each other. And it wasn't as if she was rushing into things. She'd thought about this for a long time.

Lucas watched as his girlfriend sat quietly, many different facial expressions adorned her face. He could tell she was thinking about something important. Curiosity got the best of him as he lightly bumped her shoulder with his.

Brooke cleared her head and looked over to Lucas."What was that for?"she asked playfully.

Lucas shrugged."You looked deep in thought and you know how I feel about being ignored."he chuckled. Off her eye roll he continued."So what was it you were thinking about Pretty girl?"

Brooke smiled wide and reached for his hand."You. I was thinking about how great you were after everything that happened the last time we were here. You really are amazing, Boyfriend."she let out before pulling him to her and placing her lips over his in a slow meaningful kiss.

Lucas moaned into their kiss."How in the hell do you expect me to pretend we're not together when you kiss me like that?"pouted Lucas as he wrapped an arm around her securely.

"It's called willpower baby. Use it."she stated firmly before pulling out of his grasp and getting up off the table to put some distance between them. Lucas wasn't the only one gonna have a hard time with this.

"No."whined Lucas when she vacated his embrace. He held out his hand to her so he could pull her back to him.

Brooke shook her head."No. We might as well get used to the space right now. That way when everyone is around it won't be as difficult."explained Brooke.

Lucas didn't like her thinking and got up from his seat. If she wasn't gonna go to him he was gonna go to her.

Brooke stepped back as he made his way to her."No, Lucas. I'm serious."she smiled playfully as this became a game of dodge.

Lucas was finally able to pull her to him from behind. He'd been ready to kiss her when they heard yelling from behind. He quickly dropped his arms as Brooke pulled away.

"What's going on here?"smiled Haley as she yelled at her two best friends. They looked awfully cozy together. It was a shame they still didn't see how perfect they were for each other.

Brooke quickly took off in Haley's direction."Tutor Wife, hi. I missed you."let out Brooke as she wrapped Haley into a big hug.

"I missed you too Brooke."said Haley once they broke apart."But you know, I'm not a tutor anymore. I'm a teacher."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Yeah well, Teacher Wife just doesn't have the same ring to it."she informed with a shake of the head."Hey Nate."said Brooke with a nod in his direction.

Lucas finally walked over to them and bumped fists with Nathan in greeting before pulling Haley in for a hug."God I missed you Hales. It's been too long."he said into their hug.

Haley nodded."Well If you and Brooke would leave the city you seem to love so much and visit it wouldn't be as bad."she belt out.

Brooke rolled her eyes."We've been busy."shot back Brooke sticking her tongue out.

"There's the Brooke I know and love."spoke Haley, her voice dripping with sarcasm."Childish and immature."she laughed, but got serious."How's the store Brooke? I haven't seen it since we went down to visit y'all around the time you opened it. God."thought back Haley."That was nearly a year ago. That's too long to go without seeing each other."

Brooke nodded in agreement."Yeah, Luke and I already said that we need to make it a point to come back and visit more often."she said looking at Lucas for conformation.

"Yeah, I really miss my mom and Lily."offered Lucas.

"Good."exclaimed Nathan."Any chance of a game of one on one?"he asked Lucas as he pulled a ball from his bag.

Lucas opened his mouth to say yes when Brooke beat him to it.

"Are you crazy Nathan? You know he can't play. Don't even try to tempt him."she yelled. She knew she was acting crazy, but just the thought of Lucas playing frightened her. She didn't want him to do anything that might end up hurting him. There was no way that she could lose him, not again.

Lucas placed a hand on the small of her back to calm her down. He knew how Brooke felt about him playing ball. He wished she understood that a pick up game wasn't gonna hurt him. He loved her for looking out for him though."Maybe later."answered Lucas which garnered him a scowl from Brooke. He had to smile at her protectiveness.

Haley watched the two in front of her. Brooke seemed really protective of Lucas and Lucas stood there awfully close to Brooke and it it looked as if he was holding her. The exchanges those two shared had her wondering. It was probably nothing though. They were just really good friends. Their closeness was probably because they spent a lot of time together. And since she wasn't around them much it seemed weird.

Lucas turned away from Brooke. If he looked at her any longer he would have pulled her into his arms and according to Brooke that wasn't an option."I was hoping you'd bring James."he said to Haley. He couldn't wait to see the little guy.

"Yeah, so was I."let out Brooke."I miss him. Is he doing okay?"she asked interested.

Haley nodded."Yeah, he's doing just fine. We brought him with us to Tree Hill of course, but we left him with Deb tonight. I figured tonight should just be about us. Everyone can see him tomorrow."

"Yeah, Karen wants all of us to go to the cafe tomorrow for dinner. We can see him then."smiled Brooke at the thought of her god son.

"Sounds like a plan."said Haley as she turned to Nathan who nodded in agreement."So do we actually know if anyone else is coming to this thing?"to her knowledge nobody had called anyone to see what was up other than the four of them.

"Do I count as anyone?"asked a cocky voice from behind the four.

Everyone turned around in time to see the fiery red head make her way to them. Brooke ignored Haley's whisper of no and ran to hug her one time close friend."Oh my god. I was so just thinking of you right now."said Brooke excitedly. She'd been thinking that very minute that she hoped Rachel would make it.

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly."Of course you were. Everyone thinks about me."she let out with a smirk.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Apparently Rachel Gatina hadn't changed a bit."Yeah, I was just thinking, I wonder if Rachels dead."she remarked with a smile."It's like you dropped off the face of the earth or something."finished Brooke.

Rachel nodded."And I was wondering if you'd gotten fat."she pretended to look her over."I got my answer. Sucks to be you."she smiled at her friend. She'd missed Brooke. No matter how much she tried to make herself forget everything and everyone she couldn't forget her time in Tree Hill.

"You're such a bitch Rachel. You should do something about that."said Brooke with mock seriousness a she pulled the red head to the group.

"Yummy."grinned Rachel sexily as her eyes fell on Lucas and Nathan."It looks as if the Scott brothers only got finer as time passed."she let out hoarsely."Oh hey Haley."she let out as an after thought.

"Try to steal anyones husband while you were away?"growled Haley.

Brooke looked between the two. Even after four years those two didn't seem to want to get along. She decided to intervene before Rachel gave Haley a bitchy comeback which was sure to cause an all out fight."So what's been going on with you Rachel? I was serious about thinking you were dead."

Rachel rolled her eyes."I was far from dead Brookie. After graduation my parents decided I needed to find myself. They figured I should do it in Paris. I haven't left since. It's kinda hard to keep in touch when you're on another continent."she laughed.

Brooke groaned."I've always wanted to go to Paris. It's seriously been a dream of mine."she swooned turning to face Lucas."Promise me you'll take me there someday?"she pouted as she grabbed for his hands. It took everyones eyes on her before she realized what she'd done.

"Wait...are you and Lucas together?"asked Rachel with a curious smile. If somehow those two managed to get back together hell had to have frozen over.

Brooke quickly dropped Lucas' hand."No, we're friends though and if you can't count on your friends to take you places then who can you count on?"she asked with a shrug hoping everyone would buy it.

Both Haley and Rachel looked at her skeptically."If you say so."said Rachel deciding to save this for later. One way or the other she would get to the bottom of everything. Nobody's personal business was safe while she was around."Hey Lucas."she smirked causing Brooke to kink a brow."You dump the skinny blonde who pretended to be Brooke's best friend yet?"she had to laugh at the uncomfortable look that crossed his face.

"Yeah, Peyton and I broke up almost right after graduation."he explained looking anywhere but at Brooke. He knew she always got uncomfortable when Peyton was brought up. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms right now and just hold her, but that wasn't possible.

Rachel nodded."Good choice. I can now say and not feel bad... well actually I wouldn't have felt bad back then, but for some reason Brooke thought it best we keep our mouths shut."she added an eyes roll for effect."You and Peyton really freaked me out. You two were so alike it was scary. It actually looked like you were dating your sister. That and it started to look like you shared the same clothes. I mean how many plaid shirts and dirty jeans can someone own."she shook with disgust just thinking about it.

Haley couldn't help the laugh that burst through her at the red heads words. It was funny because she too had thought the same thing back in senior year. She quickly stifled her laugh when she caught sight of Lucas' glare."Sorry."she said looking down.

"I hope you all didn't start the party without me."came a familiar voice.

Five heads quickly turned to see a mop of curly blonde hair rushing toward them. It was the quickest entrance of the night. She dashed past the four straight into Lucas' arms. Whispering a quiet."I've missed you Luke."into his ear as she held him tight.

_Peyton sat herself on Lucas' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck."I love you."she spoke softly as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"I love you too Peyt."he let out knowing where this was going. He couldn't say he was surprised. This had been a long time coming and he was fine with it. He thought breaking up with her would hurt him more, but it really didn't. This really was what was best for both of them."You don't have to say it Peyton. I already know this isn't working."he let out as he held her tight._

_Peyton nodded."It's just that I love you so much Luke. I don't want us to be over."she cried into his chest._

_Lucas shrugged."You need to follow your dreams Peyton. I don't want you giving up anything for me."he insisted intently._

_Peyton looked up at him and shook her head."Why are you so okay with us breaking up?" she asked confused._

_"I'm not okay with this, but Peyton we never see each other and we hardly talk. The fact that we can do that so easily has gotta mean something."he watched her nod in agreement."I'm okay with the fact that you're doing what's best for you. I'm okay because you're gonna do what makes you happy."he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Yes he knew they weren't working out, but that still didn't change the fact that this was hard. Peyton was important to him, hopefully she'd stay that way now that they were just gonna be friends._

_"How am I supposed to go to New York and be happy all alone?"she whined._

_"I doubt you'll be alone for long Peyt."assured Lucas. "This is an amazing opportunity. Go and make the most of it. You'll regret it if you don't. I'll always be here for you Peyt. Always."_

Lucas was surprised by her greeting. They hadn't talked in almost four years so he hadn't been expecting this. When Peyton leaped into his arms he couldn't do anything other than wrap his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. His eyes quickly sought out Brooke's. She was looking back at him with as much surprise as he felt. This wasn't going to be good if he stayed in this embrace any longer. He had a sudden urge to get Brooke alone.

Without hesitating he pulled away from Peyton."Wow. Um...hi."he let out awkwardly eyes still glued on Brooke. He wasn't sure what was going on in her head. Peyton hadn't been an issue for them in so long he didn't know where she stood on the subject.

Rachel watched as Lucas seemed worried as he looked at Brooke. As she turned to Brooke she took notice that she too was looking at Lucas. There was no way those two were just friends."So do we all get greetings like that or is Lucas just special?"she asked hoping to pull Peyton's attention away from Lucas.

Peyton turned to Rachel."Hey Rachel. It's good to see you."she smiled. Her smiled widened as her eyes found Brooke's. She hadn't seen or talked to her best friend since she left L.A. after her internship. She suddenly realized that she missed her like crazy. Just as she had greeted Lucas she ran to Brooke."Oh my god. I missed you so much B. Davis."she wrapped her arms around her one time best friend."It is still Davis right?"she asked once they pulled apart."You haven't gone off and gotten married?"

Brooke shook her head."I missed you too Peyton."she pulled her in for another hug. It was once they pulled apart and she watched Peyton hug everyone that she realized that Peyton didn't mean anything by running to Lucas the way she had. She watched as Lucas tried to subtly make his way to her.

"Hey."he greeted."You think we can go somewhere for a minute?"he suggested to which he received a very firm shake of her head."Please."he pleaded, but was quickly cut off.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me, is that...no it couldn't be...is that really Lucas Scott author of the best seller An Unkindness of Ravens?"quipped Mouth as he walked up to the group along with Bevin and Skills.

Lucas laughed at his friends antics."Hey, hows it going Mouth? Skills?"asked Lucas as he bumped fists with his friends."How you doing Bevin?"

"What's up homey?"asked Skills."I know we ain't kept in touch or nothing, but can't a guy get a hug or something?"he asked turning to the rest of the crowd.

Brooke rolled her eyes at his request, but went over to him all the same. They hugged briefly before the others followed suit.

"Hey Bev. Long time no see."smiled Brooke at her high school friend. Her eyes fell on the blonde's jeans."Are those..."she trailed.

Bevin smiled excitedly."They sure are. My baby over here took me on a shopping spree and I couldn't believe it when I came across your clothes. You got stuff in all the major stores Brooke."beamed Bevin proud of her friend.

Brooke smiled."Yeah a lot of the stores picked up my line. I couldn't believe it myself."grinned Brooke as she thought about her accomplishments.

"Yeah, my girl loves your jeans Brooke. She say they make her butt look big. Me."he said using both hands to point to himself."I like them."he smirked before getting serious."You done it girl. Good for you."he held out his fist to which Brooke happily bumped hers. He looked around to the rest of the group."What about you losers? What all y'all been up too?"he asked, but quickly held up his hands."Hold that thought. I think we gonna need so help getting through everyones business. Luke, Nate, I need some help with the kegs in my truck. I figured we might as well get our drink on while we here."

"Ohh, interesting."grinned Brooke. She wasn't sure why bringing alcohol hadn't crossed her mind.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his girlfriends remark."You don't even drink beer Brooke."he informed as he took his place next to her.

"Yeah, but I could."she smiled playfully pushing him away."Go help your friend." laughed Brooke at the squinty look he gave her before walking off with Nathan and Skills.

Both Rachel and Haley added this to the ever growing list of not just friendly behavior to be brought up at a later time.

"As luck would have it I just so happen to have a few bottles of Vodka in my car."smirked Rachel.

"Spoken like a true alcoholic."came Haley sarcastically.

"You seem to know all about that. Is being Nathan Scott's wife too much for you to handle? I could help you out with that."laughed Rachel.

Haley stepped forward ready to tell her where she could stick her questions when Brooke intervened pulling Rachel away.

"I'm just gonna go with Rachel to get the Vodka."spoke Brooke as she pulled Rachel toward her car. After they were a safe distance away Brooke turned to her friend."What was all that about?"

Rachel shrugged."What? It's not like this is anything new. Haley and I have always hated each other."she said nonchalantly.

"It's called growing up Rachel. You should try it."let out Brooke pointedly. The last thing she wanted to have to do was babysit. She had enough on her plate trying to remember that she and Lucas were supposed to be just friends.

"Oh please."laughed Rachel aloud."Like you wouldn't be trying to claw Peyton's eyes out if she were flirting with Lucas."said Rachel confidently.

Brooke scoffed."You don't know what you're talking about."voiced Brooke a little nervous."Lucas and I are just friends. He can flirt with who ever he wants."she all about choked on her words as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the brunette. She'd learned a few things about Brooke while they lived together and one was that Brooke messed with her hair when she was lying."You don't seriously expect anyone to buy that, do you? I mean you don't have to be a genius to see that you and Lucas are too friendly to be just friends."she added with a smile. It still amazed her at times how bright she was.

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded. This girl was good."Okay, yeah we're together."relented Brooke."Were we really that obvious?"she questioned seriously. If Rachel had been able to tell so soon then the others probably knew as well.

"Eh. Yes and no. You have to be looking for something to catch the looks you two have been giving each other. I just have a sixth sense about these things. You could even say that I've always been heightened to the Brucas love."she smiled knowingly."So exactly how long you been sleeping with the ex?"

Brooke looked around before she spoke."He's not my ex anymore. He hasn't been for a year now. We live together in California."she explained happily wanting Rachel know it wasn't just about sex with them. She loved talking about her and Lucas. Thinking about everything this past year brought a smile to her face.

"Well you definitely look happy."observed Rachel."But then again Lucas always did make you happy. I'm just glad he got rid of Peyton's sorry ass."she said looking over her shoulder toward the blonde in question."I personally have nothing against her, but how you could forgive her after everything is beyond me."she turned back to Brooke.

Brooke let out a sigh."You don't have to understand Rachel. It was just something I had to do. Anyways I need you not to say anything about me and Lucas. We don't really want everyone knowing right now. Can you please just keep this to yourself?"pleaded Brooke.

Rachel shook her head and gave Brooke a disapproving look."I don't understand why you would want to keep this a secret, but okay. I won't say a word."

Brooke smiled and pulled the red head into a hug."Thank you. God I missed you so much Rach. Don't go in hiding again okay?"laughed Brooke.

"For you, okay."she looked at Brooke intently."I really missed you too."she let out seriously. It wasn't often that she let herself get all mushy, but the brunette in front of her had a knack for bringing it out in her.

Lucas hung back as the girls appeared to have shared a moment. Once he was sure they were done he cleared his throat to get their attention."Is everything okay over here? Everyone said you guys left a while ago."he relayed.

"We're good."nodded Brooke."We're just here getting some Vodka from Rachel's car but we got side tracked talking about our lives."explained Brooke.

"Yeah, it appears you and Brooke had a pretty busy year."she smirked wanting to see Lucas squirm.

Lucas squinted and turned to Brooke."What is she talking about?"

Before Brooke was able to answer Rachel beat her to it."I got the Vodka."she held up both bottles."I'll just take this back to the others and give you a little alone time with your girlfriend."she dropped the bomb and walked off not giving Lucas a second glance.

Lucas' brow narrowed at her words and he quickly turned to Brooke."Did she just say..."he trailed.

"Yeah, she knows, but I told her not to say anything. So we're good."explained Brooke.

"Okay, I'm just surprised you told her at all. You seemed pretty set on not telling anyone."chuckled Lucas. That was Brooke though. Always set on something, but when the secret got to big she just had to spill.

"I didn't tell her. She guessed it. She said something about a sixth sense or something. I never really understood a thing she said."Shrugged Brooke as she opened her arms and motioned Lucas to her.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her securely and let out a content sigh."I already miss this so much."he hadn't realized until them how much the little things he shared with her meant to him.

Brooked nodded into his chest."Me too, but time is gonna fly by, you'll see. Besides it's only for a little longer tonight. Then we can go back to your moms and crawl into bed and you can show me just how much you missed me."she kinked a brow as she tipped forward placing her lips on his. It was hard not being able to kiss him like this when ever she felt like it. But she was gonna savor these stolen moments until she could do it again.

Lucas traced her bottom lip before plunging his tongue between her parted lips deepening the kiss. The last thing on his mind was breaking apart, but he had to once he heard one of the guys call his name."Damn it."he cursed.

Brooke let out a flirtatious laugh before pulling him to her once more for a small kiss."I love you Broody."she whispered into the kiss before pushing off him and making her way toward the group.

Lucas stayed behind for a few moments trying to reign himself in before going over to his friends. There was no way this week was gonna fly by.

"I say we kick start this reunion off."smiled Brooke as she poured some Vodka into a cup."I first want to say that I am so glad we all showed up here tonight. I was hoping the turn out would be this."she went on.

"Wait...I feel like we're missing someone."cut in Peyton."Where's Chase?"she asked after realizing who it was. She looked to Brooke for the answer.

Brooke shrugged at her friend."I'm not too sure. We broke up a year after graduation. The long distance thing just wasn't working for us."she said sadly.

"I'm sorry."apologized Peyton as she gave Brooke's hand a squeeze."I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

Brooke shook her head."No, don't worry about it. I don't have any bad memories with Chase."she couldn't help that her eyes fell on Lucas as she let out. It made her feel better that he didn't seem uncomfortable with what she'd just said. They both had their pasts.

"Well then lets get started. I want to hear all about what you've been up to."said Peyton as she patted Brooke's knee.

"There's not really much to tell."shrugged Brooke. She'd always loved being the center of attention when she was younger, but now not so much. Especially since she had this huge secret on the tip of her tongue.

"That is such a lie."laughed Haley."Tell her about B. Davis."

Brooke rolled her eyes."I do own my own clothing store in California." she let out with a smile. B. Davis was her baby and that was a subject she didn't mind talking about.

"And her stuff is sold in all the major stores."beamed Bevin, hands stroking her amazing jeans.

"That too."laughed Brooke.

"Wow."let out Peyton."I knew your stuff was being sold in stores. I just didn't know you had your own store. When did that happen?"

Brooke once again found Lucas an smiled at him before answering."A little over a year ago." she thought back happily.

"It is so beautiful inside."chimed in Haley."I mean I've never seen a store like hers. It's crazy that it almost didn't happen."frowned Haley. She knew that Brooke would have been lost without her store.

"What? Why did it almost not happen?"questioned Peyton interestedly.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she once again remembered that time."There were so many problems a week before we were to open it seemed pretty hopeless."

"That is until Lucas came to the rescue."cut in Haley."Brooke called me one night so stressed out I felt bad not knowing what to do. Then the next day I got a phone call saying everything was fine. Apparently our friend Lucas has tons of connections we weren't aware of."she laughed."Because all it took him was one afternoon to fix everything."she'd been so happy Lucas had been able to help Brooke.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, I will be forever grateful for what he did."swooned Brooke. She turned to him."Thank you Luke."she still found herself thanking him every chance she got.

Lucas rolled his eyes. He hated when Brooke and Haley told people about what he did. He didn't do it to take credit for anything. He just wanted to give Brooke her dream. It really wasn't that big of a deal."It was nothing B. You don't have to thank me. Just seeing you happy in your store everyday is enough for me."

Rachel had to turn away. This was all becoming too much. If this mushy crap kept up she might gag.

"Wait...so you live in California too Lucas?"asked Peyton a little more than confused.

Lucas nodded."Yeah, I moved there about two years ago. My publisher said it would be a good move career wise so I jumped at it. I also figured someone ought to keep an eye on Brooke."he laughed at the look Brooke shot him.

"Please."scoffed Brooke."I don't need looking after thank you."she gave him a pointed look.

Peyton took in all this information. It seemed as if their lives went on without her. Brooke and Lucas seemed closer than ever. It must be nice having him as a friend. She began to feel a little left out."Well that all sounds so nice."

Brooke nodded in agreement."It is, but what about you? I haven't talked to you since you left California."she asked figuring they'd spent enough time on her already.

"There really isn't much to tell. You know that I got offered a job promoting bands in New York. I did that for a while. I got to tour around Europe, China, even Australia. It was all so beautiful. Now I just work in a office managing a record label. It's like a dream come true. I just wish I'd kept in touch with all of you. I mean the last time I talked to anyone was when Luke and I broke up. I miss it."she let out honestly looking at Lucas.

He caught her eye and gave her a small smile. It had to be hard admitting all she had. They were no longer together, but he still hated thinking about her being sad and lonely on New York.

"Now enough about me. What's going on with you Lucas?"smiled Peyton. He was one of the main people she missed. She was dying to hear what he'd been up to while she was gone. A part of her wondered if he'd been sad without her.

Lucas shrugged and let out a sigh."There really isn't much to tell. I moved to California. I try and help Brooke out with her store as much as possible. When I'm not doing that I write. That's about it."he finished with a tentative shrug.

Brooke shook her head."He's lying. He just got offered to turn his book into a movie."grinned Brooke. Sure it wasn't her place to share this, but he was her boyfriend and she was proud of him. That had to give her some rights.

"What? How come you didn't say anything sooner?"questioned Haley as she playfully hit him on the arm.

Lucas rubbed the sore area of his arm."I wanted to be sure what I was gonna do before I said anything."he turned to Brooke."So thanks for that."he let out sarcastically.

"Well you didn't say not to say anything. And besides these people are your friends. Let them be happy for you."she said sternly.

"Dude what did you say?"asked Nathan. He knew this had to be a huge deal for his big brother.

"I just told them I'd think about it."let out Lucas as he turned to his brother.

"What's to think about?"questioned Rachel."Isn't this like every writers dream or something?"she offered her opinion.

"He's skeptical because he's afraid the book is gonna lose its magic once a director gets his hands on it."chimed in Peyton. It was crazy how well she still knew him. Even after all these years she could read him like a book. She was pretty sure he wasn't gonna do it. He wasn't gonna let a director change anything to make the movie more interesting.

Lucas nodded at her words."That's exactly it. That's what I'm worried about. I honestly think I'm just gonna turn it down. I'm not willing to compromise anything to make money. That just isn't me."he finished pretty sure he'd just made up his mind.

Brooke looked on as Lucas and Peyton shared a moment. It wasn't anything to be worried about and she wasn't. She knew Lucas loved her and the life they had in California, it was just a little much to see. Those two still had a connection. One they probably always would.

"So anyone up for a game?"asked Skills once he spotted the ball Nathan pulled out earlier.

"We don't have enough players?"informed Lucas.

"Sure we do. You and Skills against me. I can take on the both of you."challenged Nathan playfully.

Skills laughed and pointed at him."Do you hear that dawg? Please tell me we gonna put him in his place."said Skills to Lucas.

"You know it."said Lucas as he slapped Skills on the back."We'll be careful."shouted Lucas to no one in particular knowing Brooke would know he was talking to her.

Brooke let out a smile at his subtle way of reassuring her.

Haley moved from her spot on the ground to the other side of Peyton next to Bevin. She was in conversation with Bevin when Peyton wrapped her arms around her.

"So we haven't gotten to you yet Haley. What have you been up to these past few years?"she asked.

Haley let out a sigh."Absolutely nothing. And when I say that it's actually the truth. After the accident I just decided the only important thing is my family. I've just tried spending as much time with them as possible. Well that and I now teach the second grade."she smiled.

Peyton's brow narrowed at Haley's words."Accident? What accident?"she asked confused.

"My car was hit by a drunk driver on my way home one night. It wasn't too bad, but it was scary. I was in the hospital for a while, but having everyone here made it bearable."she said holding out her hand for Brooke.

Brooke smiled and took Haley's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze."Yeah, our Haley is one strong piece of work. She never let the accident get her down."

"You were here?" Peyton asked Brooke feeling even more left out than before.

Brooke nodded."The second I got the call from Nathan I flew down here. There was no way I was gonna stay away."spoke Brooke confidently.

Peyton looked down."I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Haley. I should have been."she let out softly feeling guilty.

Haley shook her head."No, it's okay Peyton. The accident was a long time ago and you didn't know about it."assured Haley.

"I still feel bad. This is what I'm talking about. I hate that I didn't keep in touch with anyone. I can't let that happen again. I missed you all so much."

Brooke lean in and hugged her and Haley did the same from the other side.

"Gag me now please."said Rachel as she made puking sounds."If I would have known tonight was gonna turn into an episode of Seventh Heaven I would have stayed in Paris with the hottie of mine."

"Nobody asked you to come."shot back Haley.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure by the looks Nathan's been giving me he's glad I showed up."smirked Rachel loving getting a rise out of Haley. She didn't mean anything by these comments. She was just bored and entertaining herself.

"She's kidding."informed Brooke as she turned to Rachel and gave her an angry look.

"Whatever."said Haley as she went back to her conversation with Bevin.

"Did those two always fight like that?"laughed Peyton to Brooke.

Brooke let out a small laugh of her own before answering."Afraid so. It was pretty bad senior year."

"Wow. I don't even remember any of that."said Peyton. She'd definitely been around senior year, but still she didn't recall any of that. _Had she already distanced herself from everyone before she even moved away?_

"You had a pretty rough year Peyt. It's no wonder these petty little fights don't register."voiced Brooke hesitantly. She wasn't sure she should bring up such bad memories.

Peyton nodded. That was true. With everything that happened with psycho Derek and her losing her best friend to her finally getting with Lucas. Her time was pretty much spent alone or with Lucas. It was during this time Brooke and Haley had bonded. Haley appeared to have become what she used to be to Brooke and that saddened her. The bond Brooke and Haley had didn't seem breakable, not that she'd want to break it. There just didn't seem to be very much room for her. Maybe that was okay though. She'd done alright senior year on her own, although she had had Lucas to help her. Maybe he'd be willing to be that person again. Maybe he'd help her decided what she hoped coming on this trip would give her the answers to.

"So you and Lucas seem pretty close." she said as she turned to face Brooke.

Brooke nodded giving her a sideways look."Yeah, you could say that. Why? What's up P. Sawyer?"she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Nothing."shrugged Peyton."I was just wondering if you knew of any girlfriend of his."she knew this was probably crossing a line, but since _she_ was the last one to date Lucas it was probably okay.

Brooke's heart began to pound frantically at Peyton's words. There could only be one reason she was asking about Lucas. She was still interested in him. That had to be it."Um..."she swallowed."Why do you ask?"she stammered.

"I'm not really sure. I just think I might still have feelings for him and I need to know if there's a chance he still feels the same about me."let out Peyton hesitantly. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it had to be done. She had to get answers before this visit was over. This was the only way.

Brooke's breath caught in her throat upon hearing the words she knew were to follow. It was like high school all over again. No matter how hard she tried to forget, she couldn't. She could never escape from her past. Peyton had just uttered the same words she'd spoked in high school. This was too surreal. This brought back so many memories, ones she thought were long gone...

_Brooke had just said goodbye to the last of the guests. Nathan and Haley included. Tonight had turned out better than she expected. Aside from half her cast getting sick everything went according to plan. That was what she hoped for. All she wanted was for Haley and Nathan to have an amazing fun time. She was pretty sure she'd accomplished that tonight. _

_There was one person she hadn't said goodbye to that she really wanted to. Peyton. She was worried about her. Something was wrong and she could tell it was eating her up inside. She'd have to make sure to find out what it was. Hopefully she was still here._

_Brooke walked to the back of the stage and smiled when she found her best friend. With a smile she approached her."Way to go with the tears P. Sawyer. You brought down the house."she ended with a playful tap to her shoulder. She couldn't help but catch Peyton wiping at a tear. Something was definitely wrong._

_"Brooke."said Peyton finally finding enough courage to tell Brooke what she was feeling. She took in the smile on her best friends face and hated that she was about to change everything. But what other option did she have? Keep it to herself? No, that backfired for her the last time. She had to be honest."I think I still have feelings for Lucas."she finished nervously. The confused look on Brooke's face nearly brought her to more tears._

_Brooke's eyes narrowed. There was no way she'd just heard right. This had to be a mistake. No way was this happening to her again. She decided to give Peyton a chance to take it back. To not ruin everything they had all worked so hard to repair."You mean you care for him as a friend?"she begged her to agree with her eyes. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure Peyton could hear it. She hoped she could hear it. Then maybe Peyton would see what this was doing to her. The few seconds it took for Peyton to respond seemed like an eternity._

_Peyton closed her eyes and shook her head as tears ran down her face."No."she whispered opening her eyes and looking Brooke in the eyes. She owed Brooke that much."I mean more than that."she cried, her voice breaking. It was out. It was finally out. She thought it would make her feel better, not having the secret weigh her down, but seeing the broken look on Brooke's face was too much. It made her feel worse._

Having to hear those words back then had been hard. But now hearing them all over again was so much worse. She'd gladly take the feelings she felt in high school over how she felt now. They were no longer stupid kids who were confused. They were adults living actual lives. This time Brooke had so much more to lose. She and Lucas were in love. They lived together. They'd made a life together. _Who the hell did Peyton think she was coming in here and deciding she wanted Lucas back_? Granted she knew nothing about them being together, but still who in their right mind would think it's okay to after four years of no contact think one visit entitled her Lucas back?

Brooke stood there motionless as she thought of what to say. The only thing that came to mind was. _Too bad sucker. He's with me._ But she couldn't possibly say that. So the truth was the only thing left. She opened her mouth to tell Peyton about being with Lucas when Rachel yelled out to her.

"Brooke come quick. It's important."shouted Rachel having just over heard their entire conversation. She'd hoped that Brooke would decide to just tell Peyton she was with Lucas, but after a long pause Brooke still hadn't uttered a word so she figured her friend needed a little saving.

Brooke looked from Peyton to Rachel."Um...I'll be right back."she quickly spit out walking away.

"Please tell me you're gonna wipe that smirk off her face and tell her you're with Lucas."urged Rachel not taking her eyes off of Peyton.

"You were eavesdropping?"she asked in disbelief."Unbelievable."

"I always eavesdrop. It's nothing new. Now answer the question. You gonna tell her she doesn't stand a chance?"

Brooke shrugged."How can I and not have Peyton feel stupid? I know her and she's gonna freak."explained Brooke looking out at Lucas.

"Oh, you mean kinda like how you're freaking out but pretending not to?"asked Rachel emphatically.

Brooke looked at her and shook her head."I'm not freaking out. I just..."she tried to gather her nerves."I just need a minute."she let out not bothering to wait for a response from Rachel. She needed a minute to get herself together. She needed to breathe. Just because things turned out badly the last time this happened didn't mean it would happen again. Things were different now. She and Lucas were in a stable loving relationship. Peyton's feelings weren't gonna change that. She leaned in back of Karen's SUV and closed her eyes. Everything was spinning.

Lucas and the guys stopped shooting around and made their way to the group. He looked around and didn't see Brooke anywhere."Uh, where's Brooke?"his eyes sought out Rachel's.

Rachel looked over toward where the cars were parked and nodded in its direction. Brooke was probably gonna kill her for sending Lucas over to her right now, but with everything going on Lucas needed to know."She said she left something in the car and couldn't find it earlier so she went to try again. Maybe you should help her look."informed Rachel hoping she was being subtle.

Lucas nodded."Yeah, okay. I bet the both of us can find it."he tossed the ball to Nathan before jogging toward the cars. He found her leaning on his mom's car. He let out a smile as he walked closer to her. He could already feel her lips against his."Hey, baby."growled Lucas as he scooped her up into his arms.

Brooke was a bit surprised when Lucas showed up, but figured this was Rachel's doing."Put me down."she let out sternly pushing Lucas away from her. She hadn't planned to take all this out on him, but it just came out.

Lucas backed up and looked at her. She seemed upset."What's going on?"he asked confused.

Brooke shook her head."Nothing. I'm just tired and people will see Luke. So just don't."she said coldly as she tried to walk passed him.

Lucas was a bit taken back by her tone. There was no way he was gonna let her walk away without getting some answers. If everyone found out about them then so be it. Keeping their relationship a secret was a stupid idea in the first place."Hey."he called out as he grabbed her by the arm."What the hell is going on? Why are you acting like this? Did I do something?"he asked unsure of what was going on. Before he walked off with the guys everything had been okay.

Brooke let out a heavy sigh and shook her head."You didn't do anything Luke. It's me. I'm sorry."she slowly walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She needed to be close to him. She needed to feel his arms around her. Sure she needed to tell him what was going on, but not now. It wasn't important. The only thing important was being with Lucas. The rest could wait."I just want to go back to your moms. Can we leave already?"she asked into his chest, not wanting to let go.

Lucas nodded."Are you sure that's what you want?"off her nod he continued."Okay then. Lets just go say bye to everyone. We'll tell them we're tired and we'll see them tomorrow at dinner."

Brooke finally tore herself away from Lucas."Do you think they'll think it's weird I'm staying with you at Karen's?"

Lucas shrugged."Probably not. They know we're friend's Brooke. There's no way my mom would let a friend of mine stay at a hotel. I think we'll be okay."he assured.

"Okay."agreed Brooke."I really am tired. I just want to crawl into bed with you and sleep."

"Ohh."moaned Lucas aloud."That sounds so good right now. Lets just go say bye."he placed a hand on her back and guided her to their friends.

Haley smiled at them."Hey did you find what you were looking for?"

Lucas shook his head."No, her sweater wasn't in there. But we're actually a little tired so I think we're gonna head out."replied Lucas casually with Brooke still at his side.

"Oh, already?"insisted Haley.

"Yeah, Brooke's really tired."he explained."And since my mother refused to let her stay in a hotel she's staying with us, which means I go where she goes."He rested his hands on her shoulders in a friendly manner.

Peyton frowned a bit. Not because Brooke was staying with Lucas, but because she was leaving early. Brooke and Lucas were really the main ones she wanted to see down here and now they were both leaving. This just wasn't enough time with Brooke."You could stay with me?"she offered."My dad isn't in town and we'd have the house to ourselves."smiled Peyton hopefully.

"Um..."shifted Brooke uncomfortably. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to seem to eager to stay with Lucas, but she was. She needed him to hold her tonight. She could feel her night with Lucas slipping away, but she couldn't let that happen."That actually sounds like a lot of fun, but I promised Karen I would help her with something before I went to bed. I don't want to flake since she's been so generous to me."answered Brooke hoping she sounded convincing.

Peyton nodded in understanding."Yeah, okay, sure. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then."she smiled reluctantly.

Brooke gave her an encouraging smile of her own before turning to the rest of the group."I'm sorry guys. I'm just not feeling well, but please stay and have fun. Don't let me ruin the everything. I'll be better after a good nights sleep. Oh, I almost forgot. Karen is closing the cafe early tomorrow. She wants everyone to go and have dinner there. Will you all still be here?"she smiled when she got the desired answer from the group."Good. Then I guess we'll see you all then."she lifted a hand to wave at everyone. Sure she probably should have given everyone personal goodbyes, seeing how she hadn't seen them in forever, but right now that was the last thing on her mind. She needed to get out of there. She needed to be in a place where she didn't have to put on an act.

When she suggested keeping them a secret she hadn't expected it to be this hard. This draining, but then again she also hadn't planned on having Peyton tell her she wanted to try again with Lucas. This was a never ending cycle for them. It was as if the triangle from hell would never end. The only constant in all this madness was that at the end of everything she was always the one cast aside so that Lucas and Peyton could be happy. She prayed to God that that wasn't how it was gonna play out this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is something I was asked to write to help save our beloved Brucas. It's supposed to be a oneshot, but it turned out to be really long so I decided to post it as a three part story.lol I hope you enjoy and everyone should do whatever they can to help save OUR couple. Go to s a v e b r u c a s . c o m for details. Just take out the spaces. Anyways on with the story._

_**Only In Tree Hill**_

_**Part III**_

Brooke let out a huge sigh of relief once they were safely inside Karen's house. The day had been a lot of fun up until the end. Hearing Peyton's confession had definitely put a dark cloud around the reunion. One that she had wanted to avoid herself by keeping her relationship with Lucas a secret. She'd been so considerate of Peyton's feelings. _Why couldn't Peyton return the favor? Was this how it had always been? Had she always been the better friend? _There were so many questions and thoughts circling her head. All she wanted was to get away from it all. She'd been crazy to think that nothing bad would happen on this trip. It was after all Tree Hill and drama was always lurking in the corners.

After walking wordlessly into Lucas' old bedroom where they were set to sleep Brooke began to look through her luggage. Quickly plucking out her desired night attire she turned to leave the room.

Lucas stood and watched her preform her tasks not bothering to look his way. He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't know what was wrong. It was when she was about to leave the room he decided enough was enough."Hey."he voiced sincerely grabbing at her arm.

Brooked paused her actions and looked up at him."What?"she asked casually.

Lucas looked down at her confused."Where you going?"

Holding up the clothes in her hands she pointed out the door."I need to take a shower."

He nodded, a smile crossing his face."You want some company?"he could definitely use a hot shower with Brooke.

Brooke quickly shook her head."I'm tired Lucas. I just want to take a shower and go to bed."she gave him as big a smile as she could muster up before once again trying to leave the room.

Lucas was a bit taken back at her refusal. Something was definitely up and it wasn't just that she was tired. He stepped to the side and blocked her path.

Scoffing and dropping her hands to her side Brooke looked up annoyed."Lucas."she exasperated."I said I was tired. Just let me pass."she let out with a slightly raised voice.

Lucas shook his head."No until you tell me what's wrong. I know it's more than just you being tired. Just tell me what it is."he pleaded of his girlfriend.

"Nothing is wrong Luke."tried to assure Brooke, but no way was he gonna buy it. She could tell just by the look in his eyes.

"Try again babe."prodded Lucas. It had to be something serious if she was so adamant about avoiding it. Which also meant that they really needed to talk about it. What frustrated him the most was that he had absolutely no clue what it could be that was bothering her.

Brooke bit her bottom lip as she began to pull at the threads of her tank top. This was crazy. She was acting crazy. She was taking Peyton's stupid confession out on Lucas and it wasn't right. After catching the confused look on Lucas' face she decided to just tell him what Peyton said."It's Peyton. She said something that really got to me. I don't know."she murmured looking down at her hands.

Lucas looked on interested."Well what did she say. It has to be serious for you to be acting this way."he concluded.

Brooke nodded at took a deep breath."Peyton still has feelings for you and she wants you two to try again."she quietly admitted looking anywhere and everywhere but at him.

Of all the potential things wrong, this hadn't made the cut. Peyton wanting to be with him hadn't even crossed his mind. It didn't really make any sense. He hadn't spoken a word to her since the day they broke up nearly four years ago. He now understood why Brooke was being so distant. She was worried."Oh, wow...um...okay."he wanted to maker feel better. To assure her some how, but he couldn't find the words.

Brooke's face contorted in anger."Is that really all you have to say? I mean I just gave you some pretty big life altering news. You'd think you'd at least have something to say."she raved madly.

Lucas looked on amused. He hadn't seem her act like this in years. It was kinda funny to see her so worked up over nothing."I'd hardly call this life altering news B."he muttered in amusement.

Brooke scoffed."I just told you the love of your life wants you back and you're acting as if it's nothing."she was furious at his lack reaction.

Lucas rolled his eyes. He could see this was gonna get ugly. He'd hoped to push it aside with laughs, but Brooke seemed to not want to have any of that."She is not the love of my life Brooke. We were together for a few months only. That's hardly long enough to be considered the love of my life Brooke."

"Yeah, that might have been so, but you two were pining for each for longer than that."she spit out.

Lucas shook his head."Once again you're wrong Brooke. I was always pining for you. You still don't get it. It's you. It's always been you. When I'm not with you I want to be. You're the love of my life Brooke. I wish you would understand that so we won't have to always have this conversation. I thought we left all this crap back in high school."he finished exasperatedly. He couldn't believe how insecure Brooke was acting. He hadn't done one thing to make her feel this way.

"You don't seriously expect me to believe that this has no effect on you. That you don't care either way about Peyton's feelings."she prodded. She felt that if she kept this up long enough she could break him and find out what he was really thinking.

Brooke was starting to piss him off. _Was this how she really felt? Did she still not trust him?" _I don't know what you want me to say Brooke. Okay Peyton still has feelings for me. So what? I don't feel anything for her. I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this. Seriously Brooke just knock it off."shouted Lucas with fury. The last thing he wanted was to be fighting with her right now, but that seemed to be exactly what she wanted.

"I've lived through this twice already Lucas and both times I've come out the loser with a broken heart. Excuse me if I'm not all that thrilled of it happening a third time."she shouted just as loud. Lucas just didn't seem to get how hurt she'd been in the past. He didn't understand that her whole world crashed down around her every time he chose Peyton. If it happened again, she wasn't sure she'd be able to pick up the pieces.

Lucas looked at her defeated."I know that I've hurt you in the past, but Brooke when I told you I was done being the stupid kid that didn't know what he wanted I was telling you the truth. I'm not him. I know that I love you and I know that that's not gonna change. I don't care if you believe me. It's the truth damn it. Peyton can love me forever. It's not gonna change the fact that I'm gonna love _you_ forever. I wish that you would just get that. I tell you I love you all the time. I show you even more. I don't know what else there is to do."he placed his head in his hands and paced back and forth. He knew it was a mistake coming back here. He wasn't sure what he was gonna do if coming home ruined his relationship with Brooke. It was as if this place was cursed. Bad things always happened here.

Brooke watched him pace angrily around the room. The last thing she wanted was to make him angry. She just didn't know what to do. She hated when Lucas was mad at her. She hated it even more when he acted like this, disappointed in her. She could tell that he was hurt that she didn't trust him. But she did trust him. She knew that he loved her. It was just that this had happened before. Twice. With the same outcome.

She continued to watch him. He'd long since stopped pacing. He had his back to her and was facing the wall. She didn't want to fight him him any longer. She didn't want any of this to be happening, but it was and she couldn't stop it. What she could stop was them fighting about it. She loved him enough to trust that he wouldn't hurt her again. Without a seconds hesitation she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She smiled into his back when she felt him relax into her touch."I'm sorry."she whispered quietly holding him tighter.

Lucas let out a sigh as he turned around to face her."I'm telling you the truth Brooke. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, nobody else. I hate that I still make you feel so insecure."

Brooke shook her head."You don't."she assured."I know you love me. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me like that again. It's just this place. It takes me all the way back to high school. To how scared I used to feel. I know things are different now and I'm sorry that I made a big deal out of this. I hate having to have you reassure me about us. I know we're for real and there is no way I'm gonna let my insecurities ruin what we have."she shook her head adamantly."Not again. I'm sorry."she gave him a small smile.

Lucas nodded and pulled her into his chest."Me too Pretty Girl."he kissed the top of her head and held her to him securely.

After a few moments Brooke pulled away slightly and looked up at him."It scares me how much I love you."she whispered.

"Don't be scared, just know that I feel the same way."he affirmed lowering his head and capturing her lips with his.

Brooke placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue trailed his bottom lip before slowly sinking between his parted lips. She smiled into the kiss as she heard Lucas moan in pleasure. It still amazed her how a simple kiss from her could cause that reaction from him. As they continued to kiss she began to back him toward the door.

Lucas took a few backward steps before pulling away."What are you doing?"he asked a little out of breath.

Brooke looked up at him mischievously."You said you wanted to keep me company in the shower."she smirked at the sexy look Lucas gave her as she pulled him by the hand out of the room.

--xx--

Brooke stood in front of the stove in the kitchen at the cafe an stirred the marinara sauce. Karen was making her favorite. Chicken Parmesan. Everything was almost ready and it smelled so good. She and Lucas had arrived early to help Karen set up, but once she got a whiff of the food she abandoned her job to check on the food, or rather taste it instead.

Lucas walked into the kitchen after he finished the tables. He smiled as he watched Brooke continually taste the food."What are you doing?"he growled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Nothing."mumbled Brooke as she chewed a piece of garlic bread and turned around in his arms.

Lucas' brow narrowed playfully."Right."he slowly let out before leaning in to kiss her. He pulled away quickly."Then why do you taste like garlic bread and marinara sauce?"he asked with amusement.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders innocently."I have no idea."the dimples that always accompanied a wide grin shown proudly.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and let out a chuckle."Can I have some?"he asked opening his mouth.

Brooke nodded and leaned back to dip the bread she'd been eating into the sauce before turning back around and feeding it to Lucas.

"I know our friends are not the brightest crayons in the box, but I'm pretty sure they'd figure out what was going on if they walked in on that."informed Rachel watching Lucas hold Brooke tight as she fed him.

Both Brooke and Lucas quickly turned in her direction."You scared me."concluded Brooke not bothering to leave Lucas' embrace.

"Sorry, but just so you know, you two suck at this."she grinned."Tell me again why you two are keeping the fact that you are together a secret. Because I just don't get it."she shrugged looking around the kitchen.

"You and me both."added Lucas as he kissed Brooke's cheek.

Brooke playfully pushed him away."We're doing it to save feelings from getting hurt."started Brooke but was cut off by Rachel's scoff.

"You mean the person who point blank told you yesterday she still has the hots for your boyfriend? Is that the persons feelings you're trying to spare?"she asked pointedly.

Brooke let out a sigh."She doesn't know we're together."deduced Brooke.

"Like that ever stopped her before. Why you still care so much about her feelings is beyond me."she let out casually.

Brooke turned to face her, hand on her hip."Can we please not do this right now? Everyone will be here soon and since this is probably the last time we'll all be together for a while I want it to be a pleasant get together. We could have more if _someone_ wasn't leaving right after dinner."insisted Brooke giving Rachel a sharp look.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her."Don't look at me like that. Not all of us have the luxury of being our own boss. Duty calls."

"So what's his name?"questioned Brooke knowingly. She wasn't going back for work. It was because of a guy.

Rachel sighed happily."His name is Franco, but I just call him Frank."she shrugged.

"Is it serious?"asked Brooked interested. She hoped that Rachel was finally settling down.

"I think this is my cue to leave."laughed Lucas as he kissed Brooke before leaving the room. He gave Rachel's shoulder a squeeze before exiting.

"So is it serious?"repeated Brooke.

Rachel smiled wide and nodded."I think it is. I think I am finally ready to settle down."she said as if she had just read Brooke's mind." Can you believe that? Me settle down? We're actually having dinner with his parents as soon as I get back to Paris. So that's why I can't stay."

Brooke nodded with excitement."Good for you. I'm so happy for you. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you."beamed Brooke. She meant every word. Rachel had done so much for her in the past it was time she was happy.

Rachel shook her head."It's you. Which is why I'm so glad you and Lucas worked things out. You two always made each other happy. No matter what Peyton says or does don't let her ruin it."

"Believe me I'm not."laughed Brooke who held out her arms.

Rachel sighed with mock annoyance and pulled Brooke into a hug."Promise we'll keep in touch this time."let out Rachel seriously."I really did miss you."she added.

"I missed you too and yeah, we'll definitely keep in touch this time."said Brooke as they pulled away.

"Good. Now I'm gonna go see if Lucas' mom needs any help before I start to cry."let out Rachel sadly.

Brooke nodded at her red haired friend as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. She still couldn't believe that at one point she and Rachel hated each other because right now aside from Haley she was gonna miss her the most.

Not long after Brooke's conversation with Rachel did everyone start to show up. First it was Nathan and Haley along with James.

Neither Brooke or Lucas had seen him in a while so they understandably flocked to him."Look at you."cooed Brooke. You've gotten so big. Do you see him Luke?"she asked hitting him in the stomach.

Lucas laughed at her enthusiasm."Yes I see him B. He's quite the little guy."beamed Lucas. He hadn't realized how much he missed his nephew until now.

"He's like a whole little man now."let out Brooke in shock. Sure she'd seen Lily often, James was different. He was like a mini Nathan, right down to the basketball he carried. She turned to Lucas and pouted."I want one."she groaned.

Lucas let out a nervous laugh."Someday Pretty Girl. Someday."he knew he was gonna have kids someday. He even knew that they were gonna be with Brooke, but still the thought of having to be responsible for another persons life scared him.

"Did you just promise to give Brooke a baby someday?"asked Haley sneaking up on them.

Lucas looked up at Brooke before turning to Haley and saying the first thing that came to mind."Yeah."he shrugged."If she's good I might give her the privilege of having my kid."he smiled cockily.

Brooke let out a huge hearty laugh."I know you did not just say that Broody."this guy was too much.

"Say what?"asked Peyton walking over to the small group.

Lucas' eyes quickly sought out Brooke's. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act toward Peyton. The last thing he wanted was to upset her like she was last night."It was nothing."he finally answered after a few moments of hesitation.

"Oh, well it's good to see everyone again."she turned to Brooke."You feeling better?"she asked sincerely.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, all I needed was a good nights sleep. What about you? How was it being back at home?"she asked deciding to just forget everything. They'd be gone in a few days anyways.

"It was surprisingly okay. I mean it was really quiet, but I was always used to that."she smiled.

"Yeah, you and me both."smiled Brooke sadly. Hers and Peyton's childhoods had been the same after Anna died. It really was sad how fast they had to grow up.

"Dinners almost ready."shouted Karen from behind the counter."We're still waiting on a few people right?"she asked as she sat Lily down at the counter.

"Yeah, Skills, Mouth, and Bevin."answered Lucas as his mother went back into the back.

"I'll be right back."chimed in Brooke before quickly excusing herself.

"Wow! I can't believe this is baby James."smiled Peyton as she took in the sight of Nathan and Haley's little boy."He's gotten so big. Where is Lily?"asked Peyton as she looked around the room wondering about the other little kid in the group. Her eyes quickly found the little girl, who was laughing hysterically as Brooke tickled her."They look awfully close."she smiled."I think I'll go say hi."excused Peyton."Hi Lily. You probably don't remember me, but I knew you when you were a baby."smiled Peyton."I was a friend of your brothers."she further explained.

Lily looked at Brooke for reassurance. She nodded so Lily felt it was okay to talk to her."Hi."she smiled before turning back to color at the counter.

Brooke let out a slight chuckle."She's a little shy at first, but give her time. Before you know it she'll be talking your ears off."explained Brooke.

Peyton nodded."Well you two seem close."she let out.

Brooke searched her friend for any bitterness she might find, but there wasn't any. It seemed like a simple observation so she commented."Yeah, well with Lucas living in California I tend to spend a lot of time with them when they visit."

"It's good you have Lucas to keep you company out there. I know first hand how lonely things can get when you don't know anyone."she informed quietly.

"Yeah, I know it too. After you left California I was there by myself for two years before Lucas moved out there. It was pretty lonely."agreed Brooke.

"It's amazing how good of friends you are. I'd give anything to have that with him."she let out sadly as her eyes landed on Lucas.

Brooke followed her gaze. She was looking at Lucas. She'd kinda hoped that Peyton didn't mean what she said last night but this proved that she did. Lucas made her feel so much better about this last night, but that all seemed to go down the drain with one longing glance at Lucas from Peyton. She wondered when the blonde was gonna tell Lucas how she felt. She wondered what he'd say to her when she finally did. Just the thought of Lucas with Peyton sent her sense out of whack. She couldn't think straight."I'm gonna go check on something."said Brooke not waiting for a response from Peyton before walking away.

Brooke was happy to find the kitchen empty. Karen was playing with Lily out front. She wasn't gonna freak out again. She kept repeating that over and over in her head. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that when Haley went up to her she screamed in surprise.

"Dude what is it?"jumped Haley who was startled by Brooke's reaction to her.

Brooke shook her head."You scared the hell out of me."answered Brooke with a hand at her heart.

"Well I was calling you, but you didn't say anything."said Haley calming down.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"It must have been something important."interjected Haley.

Brooke shrugged uncomfortably as she looked down at her hands.

"Whoa, this seems serious. You want to talk about it?"she offered.

Brooke once again shrugged. She knew she could trust Haley. There really wasn't any harm in telling her and she could really use someone to talk to."Yesterday Peyton told me she still has feelings for Lucas."

Haley nodded at her words."Wow. Um...I guess that's a bit of a surprise. So how do you feel about that?"

"That's the thing. I'm so scared he's gonna realize he wants her too."let out Brooke sadly.

"Okay, and why does that scare you?"prodded Haley. She'd had a feeling something was going on with Brooke and Lucas and this all but confirmed it. All that was left was for Brooke to say the words.

"Because Luke and I are together."she spit out hoping Haley wouldn't be too mad at her for keeping it a secret."I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I was just afraid that if we told anyone the outside influences would ruin us. I just wanted to be us without anyone else. Please don't hate me."she cried out.

Haley snorted."I could never hate you Brooke. I am a little sad you didn't confide in me, but I'll get over that. How long have you and Lucas been together?"she was dying to know all the details.

"Since the day he did all that stuff to help me open my store."she cringed as she awaited Haley's reaction.

"That long?"shrieked Haley loudly."You've been with Lucas for a year and you didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry."interrupted Brooke."I know we should have told you. It was stupid not to. Just like it was stupid keeping my mouth shut when Peyton told me she had feelings for my boyfriend yet again."answered Brooke.

"What did you tell her?"asked Haley deciding to forget for the time being that Brooke kept something this big from her.

"Nothing. Rachel called me away before I had the chance to say anything. I totally freaked out on Lucas yesterday. We had this pretty big fight last night."

"Is that why you left early?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stay there and act as if nothing was bothering. I made Lucas take me home and that's where we argued. I told him about what Peyton said and he says doesn't care about that. He says he loves me."she informed Haley of last nights argument.

"Well do you believe him?"off Brooke's nod she continued."Well do you love him?"

Brooke let out an exasperated sigh."You know I do. I love him so much Haley."she swallowed taking a deep breath. There was no question how she felt about him.

"Then what are you gonna do about it? Is this gonna be a repeat of senior year? Are you just gonna give up and let Peyton have him? Are you gonna push him to Peyton?"she asked question after question in hopes that Brooke would see how ridiculous she acted all those years back and not make the same mistake twice.

Brooke shook her head furiously."No. I'm not gonna do any of those things. I love Lucas too much do that."

"Good because even without you telling me about you and Lucas I already knew. Anyone with eyes can see that you two are crazy about each other."she smiled at her skills at being able to read them accurately.

"I know. It's just that the last time this happened they got together and I don't think I could handle it if that happened again."let out Brooke sadly as she closed her eyes and fought back tears.

"I don't mean to sound harsh or anything but everything that happened last time was your doing. Lucas wanted you for so long after you broke up with him, but you kept pushing him toward Peyton. I personally think he went to her simply because it was you that asked him to. "

"That's absurd. He was with her because he wanted to be."opined Brooke.

"Yeah, maybe after they got together. I'm not trying to say he did love her I'm just saying it was because of you. But that doesn't really matter. What are you gonna do now that you know about Peyton's feelings? Are you gonna tell her you're with him?"

Brooke nodded."Yeah. I just don't think it's something to tell her with everyone around. I'm gonna wait until everyone leaves tonight."she'd already decided that doing it alone was what was best.

"Good. Now I don't know what's gonna happen, but what are you gonna do if she doesn't want to back off?"she asked knowing that was definitely a possibility. One thing she knew was that both girls had always felt strongly about her best friend.

Brooke thought about Haley's question. It hadn't even entered into her mind that Peyton might not back off. She shrugged."I'm gonna do what I should have done senior year. What Lucas wanted me to do. Fight for him. I have no other choice. I love him. We have a life together out in California. What we have is real and I'm not gonna let anyone ruin it." spoke Brooke confidently.

Haley smiled at her friend."Good. That's exactly what you need to do. I don't have anything against Peyton, but I know that it's you that makes Lucas the happiest."it was a simple observation.

Brooke nodded."I just hope it doesn't have to come down to that."

"I just know that whatever happens, you and Lucas are gonna be okay."smiled Haley as she pulled her friend into a hug. Besides all the drama that had once again found her friends this was really good news. She'd been waiting to get Brooke and Lucas together for forever.

"Brooke. My mommy needs you."giggled Lily as she interrupted.

Brooke broke apart from her hug and knelt down in front of the little girl."Oh yeah?"she questioned as she quickly scooped her up and carried her out of the kitchen."Were you looking for me?"asked Brooke as she approached Karen who was talking to Lucas.

Karen nodded."I was just wondering if you checked on the chicken while you were back there."

Brooke shook her head."Sorry. I was just talking to Haley back there. I can go back and do it now?"she offered.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll do it."smiled Karen as she watched Brooke still tickling her daughter."You stay out her and keep an eye on her."she let out a small laugh before disappearing into the back.

"Do you hear that Lily Willy. I'm in charge of you now."laughed Brooke as she held her.

"No."giggled Lily playfully, holding out her arms for Lucas.

"What?"laughed Lucas as he joined in on the tickling. He smiled as Brooke caught his eye. He wanted more than anything to just lean in and kiss her.

Peyton turned when she heard a little girl's laughter. Brooke had walked into the room carrying Lily and she looked so happy. It wasn't long after that Lucas joined in on the tickling of his sister. She found herself smiling at the sight in front of her. They all looked so happy together. She was happy they were all as close as they were. It surprised her a little that she was actually happy for Brooke and Lucas when years ago a sight like this would have made her jealous.

Something inside Peyton snapped. _If she was happy that Brooke and Lucas seemed close, did it mean that she didn't have any feelings for Lucas? _That had to be it. It was as if all the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together. The answers were staring her in the face. Coming here and trying to hide out from what she had in New York was a mistake. There was a great guy there who loved her and wanted her to move in with him. She had just freaked out when he asked and fled the state like a coward.

It had just been overwhelming. Peyton found herself scared to let things get serious with this guy. She was afraid he'd turn out like everyone before him and leave. _People always leave._ It was what she believed. So she got on a plane and ended up in Tree Hill. She figured if she could come down here and still make herself want something with Lucas it would be a big enough reason to justify not getting serious with her boyfriend. But it wasn't working. She tried making herself want Lucas, but it just wasn't happening. Sure she missed him, but she missed everyone. He and Brooke were huge parts of her life so of course she missed them more than the others.

Peyton now knew what she had to do. She was gonna go home and tell him she loved him and wanted to move in with him. He made her happen and she was done running.

"Hey."said Haley as she walked up to Peyton.

"Oh, hey."said Peyton as she momentarily tore her gaze away from Brooke and Lucas. She was thankful now that she knew what was waiting for her back home.

"What were you looking at?"she questioned curiously. The look on her face had been unreadable when she walked up.

Peyton pointed toward Brooke and Lucas who were still playing with Lily."Them. They look happy, don't they?"she questioned with a smile.

Haley's brows arched in confusion. She couldn't have heard correctly, not after what Brooke had just said."Yeah, they do."she smiled at the couple.

"I told Brooke that I wanted to be with Lucas last night."she spit out not exactly sure why. Maybe she just needed to get all this off her chest.

"You did?"asked Haley uncomfortably, knowing she didn't sound surprised, but Peyton was so distracted she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. I guess I was feeling sentimental or something yesterday. I don't want to be with Lucas. I was trying to make myself want him."she continued looking at the couple.

"Why?"asked Haley curious. She was a little confused by all this, but relieved at the same time.

"I was just scared about something in New York."she let out vaguely, not wanting to get into everything. She finally looked at Haley."You're closer to them than I am at this point so maybe you can help me understand something."stated Peyton intently.

"Yeah, I'll try."let out Haley unsure of what was going on.

Peyton nodded."Well I know that Brooke and Lucas are just friends and I'm happy for them, but I've watched them these past few days and I see how happy they make each other. Why don't they get back together?"she never thought she'd want Lucas and Brooke to get back together, but here she was wanting just that.

Haley was a bit surprised at what Peyton just asked her. She wanted to scream out that Brooke and Lucas actually were together, but it wasn't her place to make that announcement. It also crossed her mind that Peyton might just be fishing for information from her, though she really doubted that."I don't know, but I've asked myself that question so many times."she offered up with a smile. Maybe drama had actually passed them up this time.

"I really want to kiss you right now."whispered Lucas once he and Brooke set his sister down.

Brooke looked up at him."And I really want you to kiss me right now."she smiled as she looked around the cafe. They couldn't go to the kitchen Karen was in there and would more than likely lecture them about hiding out. She smiled as she got an idea."We can use the store room."she suggested with a quirked brow. Back in high school she and Lucas often found themselves in that room making out when Lucas would have a shift.

Lucas chuckled before nodding in agreement."Lets go."he looked around before slipping to the back.

Brooke quickly followed suit when she was sure no one was watching. The second she reached the room Lucas pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to hers. Brooke kissed him back hungrily. She didn't waste any time as she dove her tongue between his parted lips deepening the kiss.

Lucas pulled her even closer to him as he backed her up against the wall. For some reason he just couldn't get close enough to her. His hand slowly trailed up her stomach. He cupped her breast and the moan that escaped past her lips only spurred him on. Before he knew what he was doing he had her shirt up and off her body. His lips left hers, but only to sear a path to her chest. He hungrily kissed at her cleavage before she pushed his head back to kiss her lips.

Brooke was desperate to feel his warm skin against hers. She pulled at his shirt and effortlessly pulled it over his head and discarded it with hers. She gripped his lower waist and pushed him up against her. At that moment she wished with everything they were back at their penthouse alone, but they weren't so she couldn't let things go any further.

--xx--

"Has anyone seen Lucas or Brooke?"asked Karen as she began to bring out the food.

Haley looked around. Neither were in sight."No, but what's up Karen?"she asked.

"Nothing. I was just gonna ask them for some help bringing this out. Do you mind helping?"

Haley shook her head."Not at all. I'll even get Nathan to help."she smiled at her husband.

Nathan groaned playfully."Somebody go find Lucas."he said with mock seriousness.

James grabbed Lily's hand after he heard his dad's request. They both went off in search of Lucas.

"See."said Skills walking through the door."I told you we weren't that late."he turned to Mouth and Bevin."They ain't even started eating."he concluded.

"Hey y'all made it."let out Nathan as he carried a big dish of pasta.

"Yeah, sorry we a little late. Bev's parents wouldn't let us leave."said Skills shaking his head.

Bevin let out a laugh."Please. You were the one that didn't want to leave. They were talking about some book my dad sent him that he just finished."

Skills glared at her."Girl, that ain't their business."he pulled her to him and playfully covered her mouth with his hand.

"Good. You're here."smiled Karen as she set the last of the food down."They still haven't showed up?"asked Karen as she looked around for her son and his girlfriend.

"Who you lookin for?"asked Skills not being able to tell who was missing in the big group around the table.

"Brooke and Lucas."let out Karen.

"Oh snap I didn't even know they were gone."he shrugged at mouth."Hold up lil man."he bent down and caught James as he and Lily ran into the room giggling."What's so funny homey?"

James just stood there not saying anything while Lily continued to giggle.

"Lily sweetheart, what is it?"asked Karen curiously. The look on her daughter's face was a sneaky one.

Lily removed her hands from her mouth."We saw Lucas and Brooke naked."she sang and quickly brought her hands back to her mouth and giggled some more.

Everyones eyes widened at the little girls words. A few people weren't at all surprised, but a few like Peyton and Nathan couldn't believe it.

Karen quickly ran to her daughter and knelt down beside her. She hugged her tight as if that would some how erase what her little girl had seen. She was gonna kill Lucas and Brooke as soon as she saw them.

Haley too ran to her son. She couldn't believe they had been so careless as to have sex with two kids around. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them.

Both Brooke and Lucas walked through the side door and stopped when all eyes turned to them. A few looked angry. Brooke turned to Lucas."What's going on?"she whispered to Lucas.

Lucas shrugged and turned to everyone."Uh...what's going on guys?"he asked hesitantly.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you and Brooke have pulled some pretty outrageous stunts back in high school, but you two are adults now. You should act like it."yelled Karen with fury.

"Karen what are you talking about?"asked Brooke confused. None of this made sense. There was no way they could have done anything wrong. They hadn't even been in the room.

"I cant even speak of your inexplicable behavior out loud."Karen cringed. She was really upset that her baby had witnessed her big brother having sex. A four year old just shouldn't see things like that.

"Oh I can."shouted Haley as she walked over to Lucas and punched his shoulder as hard as she could.

"What the hell was that for?"asked Lucas with a slightly raised voice.

"While you and Brooke were in the back having sex the kids were watching you idiot."explained Haley hitting him again.

"What!"shrieked Brooke."We weren't having sex?"she exclaimed loudly.

"They saw you Brooke."said Haley.

"They might have seen us kissing, but we definitely didn't have sex. Trust me, I know."joked Brooke wanting to lighten the mood. It occurred to her in that moment that she had just admitted in front of everyone that she and Lucas were out back making out. Her eyes quickly found Peyton's. She couldn't read her friends expression.

"So Lily didn't see something she shouldn't have?"asked Karen still next to her daughter.

"Brooke had her shirt off, but her bra was on."said Lucas giving a little too much detail for Brooke's liking.

Karen sighed in relief."Oh thank god. I was so worried my daughter was scarred. I apologize for over reacting, but you two really need to be more careful."insisted Karen.

"I'm sorry too."voiced Haley looking at Lucas."I shouldn't have hit you, but Karen's right. You two really do need to watch what you do with kids around."

Brooke nodded."We really are sorry Haley. I thought I locked the door."

Peyton looked on at the conversations going on. Neither Haley or Karen seemed all that surprised that Brooke was kissing Lucas. The only face in the crowd that kinda resembled hers was Nathan's. It wasn't that she was angry that Brooke and Lucas were together. She wanted that for them. What upset her was the fact that they kept it a secret from her. No matter how much she knew it was gonna hurt Brooke she was still honest with her senior year. She told Brooke she had feelings for Lucas and now Brooke thought keeping the fact that she was with Lucas a secret was a good idea. More than angry she was hurt. Hurt that Brooke thought so little of the friendship the once shared.

Peyton stood up from the table and walked to the back without muttering a word. She knew Brooke would know to follow her.

Brooke gave Lucas a small smile before walking off in the direction Peyton did. She found Peyton waiting for her with her arms crossed."I guess I should explain."started Brooke.

"You're damn right you should explain. How could you not tell me Brooke" Don't you think I have the right to know?"asked Peyton with a raised voice.

Brooke had expected Peyton to be upset by the news but not this angry."You don't have the right to know anything."spoke up Brooke getting defensive."None of us have heard from you in years Peyton. You can't expect to come back into our lives and expect for nothing to have changed. We all moved on just like you. Should I have told you? Yeah, maybe, but no you have no claim or right here. You gave that up a long time ago. Now I'm sorry if my being with Lucas hurts you in anyway, but I love him Peyton and I'm not gonna apologize for being with him."she concluded with her head held high. It was like she told Lucas and Haley. She was gonna fight for Lucas. It had killed her senior year when Lucas told her she never fought for him and her response had been that she wasn't going to. The look on his face broke her heart. She remembered crying herself to sleep that night.

Peyton scoffed and shook her head."Is that why you think I'm mad? Because you're with him? I could care less about that Brooke. I'm mad because you let me go on and on like a fool about my feelings for Lucas when you were with him. I'm angry because you didn't feel like you could trust me with this. I know that there are a lot of people in that room that knew about you and Lucas before Lily told everyone. I'm hurt that I'm no longer the person you share these things with. I know I screwed up when I distanced myself from everyone, when I didn't make an effort to call you."she paused to take a breath.

"But I'm here now. I want to make this right. I want to be the one you tell all your secrets to again. We were getting there again even after Lucas and I got together. We can do it again Brooke. Lucas is with who he's supposed to be with. I know that now. I've known it for a while now. I didn't mean what I said yesterday."she watched Brooke give her a skeptical look."I'm being serious Brooke. You can even ask Haley. I was being stupid and I wanted to use Lucas as a way to run away from everything, but now I don't feel that way. Now I want to go home and I want to be with the guy that I love. I want to move in with him. I'm gonna stop pushing him away."she ranted pretty sure she was making no sense at all.

Brooke stood there motionless. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but it seemed as if Peyton was okay with everything. She didn't feel like she needed her permission, she didn't really care if Peyton was against her being with Lucas, but she felt a little relieved. If she and Peyton were gonna actually work on their friendship they both had to be okay with everything."I want that too Peyt, but so much has happened. I'm not sure we can ever be how we once were, but I'd really like to try."said Brooke with a smile.

"Good."she turned to Brooke and looked at her seriously."Are you really happy Brooke?"she asked interested.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, I am. He makes me happy."she smiled wide.

Peyton too smiled. She wasn't gonna lie and say hearing Brooke talk about Lucas was easy, but she figured she owed Brooke this and so much more for everything she put aside to be her friend senior year."Okay."she finished.

Brooke wasn't all that comfortable talking about her and Lucas to Peyton so she decided to change the subject."So tell me about this guy of yours."she smiled.

The girls decided to go back to the others after a few minutes of talking. Lucas watched as Brooke entered the room with a smile on her face. He watched as the same look appeared on Peyton's face. It looked as if everything was okay. He let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for Brooke and Peyton to be fighting.

"Is everything okay girls?"questioned Karen as she sat at the table next to her daughter.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, everything is fine, we were just catching up."

"Well that sounds good. Do you think we could sit down and have dinner now?"she looked up.

"Sure. Sorry for holding everyone up."apologized Brooke taking a seat next to Lucas. She smiled as Lucas took her hand in his under the table. She gave it a gentle squeeze before looking up."God this all smells so good Karen. I just want to say thank you for doing all this for us."beamed Brooke.

"Yeah, mom, you're the best."smiled Lucas looking across the table at her.

The room filled with more thanks from the rest of the group. The rest of dinner went along smoothly. The conversation was kept light and they all learned more about what everyone had been up to the last four years.

Lucas stood up as everyone finished up their dessert."I just wanted to say something since I know a lot of you are leaving tomorrow. You can ask Brooke, but I was a little skeptical about coming. I wasn't sure that anyone was actually gonna come and then I thought that things would be awkward since a lot of us hadn't seen each other in so long. I'm glad to say that I was wrong. I haven't had this good a time since the last time we were all together. So thank you everybody."he looked down and caught Brooke smiling wide at him."I don't know if this will work again, but I think we should make another pact. Whether we all stay in contact with each other, which I hope we do, or if we all go back to our busy lives separately, we should all promise to get together like this again. I say two years from tonight we should all meet up at the Rivercourt. And we should keep doing it every two years. This way no matter how busy our lives get, we will always be connected to each other. What do you all say?"asked Lucas looking out out the rest of his friends.

Brooke smiled as she too stood up from the table."I think that's a brilliant idea Broody. Count me in."she said as she grabbed his hand and looked at Haley who sat next to her.

Haley stood up as well as everyone else and they all held hands forming a perfect circle around the table. The pact was once again set. No matter what happened in their lives they were always gonna find time to come back to place that started it all.

In two years time, the tight Tree Hill group would once again be back. Many things may change, but one thing would always remain the same. They'd be connected forever by this small town.

Things like this happened...

_Only In Tree Hill._


End file.
